The Passionate Assassin and the Honorable Leader
by Chubs34
Summary: Two beings. Two titles. They portray a warm-hearted killer and a noble commander. But these are titles! What are titles but another way to refrence something? Actions are what make up beings. And beings can always find love. And love always finds a way.
1. Start of something new

As both Soren, Kludd, and Gylfie, Soren's new freind, were thrown harshly upon the stone floor among other snatched owlets, and in the initial cries of the other owlets, Soren called out "Kludd! Where are you?"  
As he looked around frantically trying to locate his brother, he found Gylfie, or she found him, and all commotion froze as the most beautiful and largest barn owl flew over the entire group. After she landed on a perch, flanked by two other masked barn owls, she spoke "I am Nyra, Tyto Ablah General of the Pure Ones. You are all orphans," At this word half the owlets flinched, most other gasped, but Gylfie stood her ground and yelled

"No! The Pure Ones are not our families! LET US GO!" At this outburst Nyra swooped down on the petite owlet, who had wilfed, somehow making herself even smaller.

"What's this?" Nyra inquired.

"You leave her be!" Soren retorted.

"Yeah! She's not even _half_ your size," Added another barn owl, who had stepped foward, plumage puffed, and met Nyra's fiery gaze with her own. This held for a few seconds, until Nyra poisonously announced

"Fiery little Tytos. Well then you and your little patch of fuzz will stay together. AS PICKERS!" After her words, two great horned owls swooped in, one for Gylfie and Soren, and the second for the other barn owl.

"What about my brother?" soren yelled back. "Oh? Now where is he?" As she said this Kludd jerked, trying to look away, "Owlet, this one says your his brother," she cooed while advancing on him, "Would you like to join him?" She asked, and Kludd looked from his brother and Nyra, and looked the other way in submission.

"That's what I thought."

"Kludd..." Soren weakly replied.

"GUARDS! Take them to Pelletorium."

O

As the trio of owls walked down the stone floor, Soren was feeling a mix of emotions, that was cuasing his gizzard to clench almost painfully.  
_Why did Kludd not join us? Or at least speak out. And who and why did that other owl stand up Nyra?_

"Soren, we need to escape!" Exclaimed Gylfie, Soren's newly befreinded Elf Owl, "I think that they are trying to moonblink us!"

"I know we need to escape," Soren softly said, "but how? And what in the name of Glaux is 'moonblink'?"

"It's when an owl is very tired, and it falls asleep at night, it may loose all sense of itself, and cannot tell what is right from wrong."

"That's horrible! How do we escape? Not being blinked, or anything else bad!"

"We need to fly," said the female barn owl, who was walking behind them, "I'll explain later. They are watching."

When both Soren and Gylfie looked around, about three or four owls were watching them. They had seen their talk! But...had they heard? After a while, they saw the beautiful shine of the full moon.  
As she said, that night, when the other owlets were asleep, and in obvious discomfort, and the gaurds were relaxed, she told them her plan. "I am Eyja. I am from the northern kingdoms. I was sent here to find out anything I could about the 'Pure Ones'." Both Soren and Gylfie eye's widened, and Gylfie inquired, "But you're just an owlet! Like us!" "No, I am not fully fledged, but I do know how to use this," she slowly replied, slightly extending her wing, exposing what seemed to be a shiny pine needle to Soren, and a clear cactus needle to Gylfie, "It's an ice needle. Not as deadly as an ice splinter, but small enough for me not to hurt myself," she said with a hint of shame in her voice. "How did you get here? And you did this by choice? Why?" Soren poured out questions, which was a great relief from the rule against questions. "I got here from another owl dropping me outside of Aggie's, so I was one of the first owlets picked up by them. I'm doing this becuase my father was killed defending us from Pure Ones, and I want revenge." She said, with her pretty plumage puffing. "I have an idea. I'll come back for you, I promise." She said looking mostly at Soren. "Excuse me! I would like to try to apologize for my outburst earlier tonight at the Ablah General!"

"Fine. Hey you guys!" Jutt yelled to the two owls with metal masks on their faces, "The female wants to apologize to Nyra! Would you escort her?" The masked owls swooped and grapped Eyja roughly, and as they left, Soren felt a sharp twinge in his gizzard. _Why am I feeling like this? She said she'd be back..._

"Soren, we need to stay awake. And say your number, not your name."

"Why?"

"They are trying to make it meaningless to us. So make your number meaningless, just a jumble of sounds."

_I got stuck in the worst place imaginable, but with the best owls with me. I'm not sure if this is luck, or Glaux's doing, but I'm thankful!_

As they entered a large room, the Great Horneds were speaking again, but Soren paid no attention, until the one called "Jutt" had handed him a small strange stone, and ordered him to take it up a flight of stairs, and once he got to it, he felt a massive force, which he tried to resist, but still brought him to the ground, when a bat snatched it from him, and placed it into a larger batch, which was carried away. Once Soren returned to his companions, he was only a quarter of his normal size, and shaking violently. Gylfie had an extremely concerned look on her face.

"What happened?" Gylfie whispered.

"I...I...don't know...it was like those things were messing with my gizzard directly! We must get out of here!" Soren replied, his voice cracking from his tears. Only one owl in the entire room noticed this. He would have to confront these owlets.

"You two! The Barn and the Elf owl! Come with me!" Grimble yelled, after the pellet picking was over. They complied, of course, but were scared stiff.

"What are you going to do with us? Jatt will be very angry if we aren't at our pits." Gylfie started, though hard to understand, due to her trembling, when the Boreal owl who had introduced himself as Grimble, repleid: "Well then, they're going to be very mad when they find out what I'm going to do with you," As he said those last words, Gyflie wilfed to only a quarter of her normal size, and Soren was half his size, "I'm going to teach you how to fly. You can breathe now!" He said laughing, as the tiny Elf owl exhaled, knocking herself on the ground, and laughed herself along with Soren.

Earlier in the night, Eyja was being "escorted" to Nyra, but she had other plans.

"Could we land somewhere? My wings are sore," she fake-whined. "Aah, alright. On that rock over there. That's big enough." As they were just about to light down, Eyja moved like lightning, pulling the ice needle from her port wing, into her dominant talons. Once she plunged it into the owl on her starboard side, she pulled it out, cuasing a massive amount of blood to stream out, knocked the other owl onto his back on the rock, she used the momentum to stab the second owl through his breast bone. As she removed the mask from the first-slain owl, she put it on herself, as a disguise. She took off, second mask in her talons. _I had to kill those owls. I saved twenty owls, probably! But i still feel awful._ As she reapproached the pits, she asked Jutt, or maybe it was Jatt, where Soren was. He answered that Grimble had taken them to his cove, which was on the east side of St. Aggie's. _I must save them. Why, I don't know. It was something about that Soren. But what I can't put my talon on._ As she settled down on the ground, the three owls looked like they had seen a scroom. She the remembered that she had the mask still on! Once she took it off, she wrapped both Soren and Gylfie in her wings. Both Soren and Eyja felt their gizzards unclench, and she exclaimed.

"I was so worried about you two!" Once she caught what she had said, ending the embrace, she added quickly, "You both have seen what has happened here."

"We're glad to see you too. And you never told us you could fly." Soren said. "Well...I wasn't sure if you weren't just slipgizzles for them. I'm sorry, but too much was at risk." She replied, with more than a hint of embarassment and shame. "I brought you a mask. We can escape from this place, and if anyone were to ask, we could say that we were taking Gylfie for punishment, by request fof Nyra!"

"Unless of course, I know that you are imposters," cooed a voice they all recognized, and now had a reason to almost go yeep. It was Nyra. She stood behind them, flanked by owls with masks.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Grimble you were so close to having your family back. Now you must die for your betrayal." Nyra let out a gizzard-hurting screech, and Grimble rose to fight her in the air. After they had fought, grimble finally had the advantage over Nyra, and yelled to the four owlets to try and fly for their lives. Eyja, Soren, and Gylfie all yelled at Kludd to come with them. He coldly replied no. This struck Grimble, and gave Nyra the chance she needed to throw him over the edge, and by that time the three owlets, had flung themselves over the edge, or more Eyja had pushed them over the side. As Eyja yelled orders, Soren was able to gain control, while Gylfie had to be caught by Soren, at the last second before she had hit the ground.

O

The trio of owls flew on in silence, shocked at what had happened hours ago. Why Kludd had opted to stay was beyond all of them, and they were mostly concerned on fleeing from the hagsmire they had been in. Soren had no idea of what they had done to him, but it must have been horrible. Kludd was always resillient so they must've used things Soren couldn't have imagined! Or, so he thought.

"Soren, we should light down somewhere. It's nearing dawn."

"Well...you're right."

They found a strudy branch, and Eyja lighted down first, Soren afterwards, and Gylfie, who had landed wrong and was upside down!

"AAAAIIIEEE! What happened!" Gylfie screeched.

"Well i'll tell you what happened, girly! You didn't grip the branch tight enough! You held it loosely, and your momentum cuased you to be like that. Just let go and tip you wings, you'll be right-side up in no time!" Boomed a massive silver owl, who had just flown in. And, just as he had said, when the petite elf owl let go, and with a flutter of feathers, she was on a lower branch, looking around, rather suprised she had been able to pull that off.

"Amazing!" Eyja said, half in shock and delight.

"How did you know that?" Gylfie, who had composed herself, asked.

"The Orphan School of _Tough_ Learning! The second I hatched, I had to learn all by myself."

"Oh...well...maybe you could teach of some things...we're not orphans though, we think...by the way what is your na-" Soren started but was cut off by a yell from below them.

"Soren! Is that you? I know your voice anywhere!" Hissed a very familiar voice. Mrs. Plithiver!

" Mrs. Plithiver! Is that you? Really really you?" Soren cried, swooping down to meet the rosy snake, who coiled up trying to reach to meet the owlet.

"Oh, I thought I'd never see you again! I had climbed down the tree to look for you and Kludd! Where is Kludd, anyway?"

After those words were spoken, the original three owls wilfed. They all vividly remembered Grimble, the boreal owl, having Nyra pinned of the floor, and telling Kludd to escape. Him saying no, Nyra throwing him off the ledge, finishing the old owl off mid-flight.

"He...couldn't get out of where we were taken," Soren lied, and although the blind snake could sense doubt, she was overwhelmed by seeing the owlet, who she was sure was dead, or worse.

"Soren we have to get you back to the hollow, your parents are worried to the point of going yeep. And who are your freinds here?" She said, if just now refrencing the other owls, or she had never noticed them.

"Well, missy, I'm Twilight!" Said the Great Gray, who had himself fluttered onto a lower branch, Eyja and Gylfie in tow.

"I know this might seem rude of me, good sir," Mrs Plithiver started, "but how did you get your name? It's rather...unorthodox."

"Rude? Bah! Many owls have asked why, even I asked myself why once, and it's becuase I hatched on the fringes of night and day." He said flawlessly, as if he had practiced for that certain question.

"Well thank you. And you, miss?" She inquired, looking at Gylfie.

"Gylfie, madam. Nice to meet you." Gylfie replied politely. Before Mrs. Plithiver could ask, Eyja answered, introducing herself. After a few more moments of Soren and Mrs. Plithivers' reunion, the snake was coiled on Soren's back, bursting at her seams with the feeling of flight.

A few more hours passed, and they were at a very familiar place, for the Great Gray, the Barn, and the nest-maid. For the owl and snake, this was the place they had lived in for as long as either of them remembered. For Twilight, on the other hand, remembered this as the place he had grown up with foxes. For Eyja and Gylfie, this was sightseeing time. The most greenery Eyja had seen was in the water, and for Gylfie, cacti. Once they found the tree that was the last place Soren saw his parents, they called out. No answer. Another call. Still, no answer. At this, Soren's flight quickened, and landing on a perch, he peered inside the hollow.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing was in the hollow, that had been full of love, laughter, and life. Soren finally gave in to what had been tightening his gizzard for hours: his sadness, tears, and feelings. He almost collapsed on the floor, but managed to stay standing. Although he heard a concerned voice, he didn't turn around. It sighed, and someone was preening his feathers, trying to comfort him. He flipped his head, and saw, rather than his mother, Eyja, running her beak through the feathers on his back. He wheeled around, and wrapped his wings around her, embracing them, and they both swore the heard each other gizzards' tremble at the touch. He held onto her for both physical and emotional support. He held himself up, and Eyja was preening the feathers on his shoulder.

Even though Soren wanted ironically to be as far away from the hollow as possible, they stayed for the day, but Eyja and Soren stood by each other on a perch, not speaking, for they knew what the other was saying.

O

Ok, I know if your reading this and you already have read this, and your wondering : What is chubs doing? I'm tired of having so many chapters. It makes a story more appealing to have less.

I do not own the Guardians of gahoole series, Kathryn Lasky does. I only own Eyja, and her personality.


	2. When I make a promise I keep it

Okay, this chapter is going to be incredibly long, in major contrast to the last one. Please enjoy. I put work into these. PS: Eyja is pronounced: Age-uh, kind of like Asia, but more on the "sia" part. and her song is "stand in the rain" BTW, Starboard=right port=left

As Soren, Eyja, Mrs. P, and Twilight proceded south to the desert of Kuneer, Mrs. P knew that all of the owls were very uncomfortable. For both she and Soren, it was that they couldn't decide whether Soren's parents were dead, or had fleed the hollow, and either gone to the Great Tree, or to another part of Tyto. For Eyja, and partially Twilight, it was concern for Soren. They both knew what it was like to see your parents missing. Twilight boasted about teaching himself everything, and having no parents at all, and Eyja vividly remembered being carried by her mother away from the fray, but catching a glimpse of when her father was being outnumbered, and ultimately sluaghtered. Gylfie was still grasping for the slim hope of seeing her family. But after Soren's hollow, she was unsure of what to expect. Finally, she expected to not see them, for the shock would be less. _I hope the poor kid doesn't find them dead. that would push an barely fledged owl over the edge._ Twilight and Eyja thought. _Oh i do hope that we find them. And that Soren won't be...well i don't want to think of that. My entire purpose for leaving them and going out on my own was to find the brothers! _Mrs. P thought.

"Soren..." Gylfie started, but couldn't continue. Despite not saying anything else, her meaning was clear: she was so sorry, and maybe they went to the tree. That ws the hope for all the creatures in the group. The tree is there, we will get to it. Eyja broke the almost painful silence.

"Soren, we will get to the Great Tree. This I promise you. If it wasn't real someone would've known. Someone has probably gone to find out, then stayed there. It is there. Never give up hope."

Soren looked into her black eyes, and she into his. He saw an intensity that he saw when she stood up to Nyra, back at their former prison. This comforted him some, but not enough to truly raise his spirits. But enough to keep him going through the dilemma the were in. Soren half-heartedly nodded, a look of relief in Eyja's black riverstone eyes told him that she truly cared. Not just as "Witnesses" as she called them before, but a _freind_. Something to support him. And after having his hopes of seeing his parents after the living daymare he had been through crushed, he needed all the support he coud get.

After the exchange, which felt like half an hour had gone by, Gyflie announced they were almost there. She tried not be be too excited, due to the overpowering odds that they wouldn't be there. This pulled all the owls and snake out of their self-misery, and gave them something to hope for. As the lighted down, Gylfie being the first, landing effortlessly, Twilight with Mrs. P, who also had landed rather easily, then finally Soren and Eyja, who were still relatively petite, landed with much more trouble, but still got a perch.

Gylfie hesitantly approached the hollow. She was uncertain of whether or not she wanted to know. _Now or never... _She thought. She sighed, closed her amber eyes, and peered in. Upon opening. she saw exactly what she expected. Nothing. Though she had tried to build up the gallgrot for this, her dissapointment was much than her gallgrot. She burst into a flood of tears, finally setting the flood of sorrow for herself, Soren, Grimble, and what her prison showed her. Soren extended his wing toward the Elf Owl. He stepped inside the hollow, and pulled the broken owl toward him. She cried into his breast, slightly muffled, but still audible, especially to the pair of Barns, whose enhanced hearing almost heard the thoughts the tiny owl was thinking. Although her body was breaking down, her mind was racing, think of where they could've gone, where they were told to regroup if they got seperated. But she remembered nothing of it. As an owlet, she never thought a group of owls like this even _existed_. Now, she wished she could be harshly scolded for not paying attention, just to hear them one more time.

Soren finally let go. Even though he had let out tears at his former hollow, those were simple tears. Now he was letting it all out. As his tears fell onto the smaller owls red head feathers, Eyja extended her wings around both of them. Soren buried his head in her neck feathers. She leaned her head against his. Mrs. P hung around Soren's shoulders, trying to comfort the young handsome owl. Twilight mostly looked away. He wasn't going to join in. He was doing this mostly becuase his gizzard to. He learned to trust it.

"Hey! Are you alright in there?" An unknown voice called out. As twilight looked for the source, he saw a Burrowing Owl sticking his head from a hole in the ground.

"Who are you?" "My name is Digger. And now that i have told you my name, will you tell me yours?"

"Twilight. Just hold on a minute. I'm looking after some owls. They escaped from those bad-butt owls at St. Aggie's. They all lost their parents. They're not taking it well, to say the least."

"Hmm. I lost my brothers. A few days ago. I've got my mourning done. And I'm still looking for my parents. I was going to go to the Great Tree, but it's a myth, so I'm not sure what to do..."

"No lad! Nothing's a myth if you believe hard enough. One of the Barn owls told me that."

"Well...do you mind if i travel with you and your group? It's dangeous out in the desert...especially for an owl that's just fledged..." "Of course you can!"

"Thank you, Twilight. So...what do we do until their mourning is over?"

Twilight shrugged, so they mostly perched in silence, pondering about what was to come in the near future. What was going to happen? Was the "tree" really real? Would the find their parents? Would they get out of this alive?

When the owls inside the cactus were done crying it was well into the morning. As they all crammed into the hollow, which was rather large, Soren couldn't sleep. He stepped onto the "arm" of the cactus, and looked into the distance. He was hoping tht he could find Elgantine, rescue Kludd, and live their lives as normal, and put the daymare behind them. But deep inside him, a horrible truth resided, like a stain on feathers from a berry. Nothing could be the same ever again. No matter what. His life was going to be very different. And, no matter how much he would resent it, it was his journey. He peered back into the chamber, where the others of the group, with the newcomer, were sleeping soundly. Gylfie especially, after her revelation. His eyes finally rested on Eyja. Her stark white breast softly moved with her breathing. Her head was cocked to one side, resting on her shoulder. Her feathers were in desperate need on preening, and he had the impulse to flutter over and preen, but stopped. _I should let her sleep. She deserves it,_ he thought, _But why do I want to so badly? What am I feeling? If only i could know. _Tired, he made his way to her, wrapped his starboard wing around her, she softly moaned, and rolled her head to rest on _his_ shoulder. His gizzard relaxed, and Soren sighed in relief. For some reasen, unbeknownst to him, that was all he wanted. Her in his wings, relaxed, carefree. Drifting within his thoughts he finally found sleep, and with it, something to strive for.

Once the sun had halfway set, the group lifted off. They headed North-west for the sea of Hoolemere, and within it, the legendary Island of Hoole stood, with it's Great tree the dominant feature.  
Eyja was in the lead. She had woken up after Soren, so she didn't know what had happened during the day. Soren honestly preferred it that way, thinking that she would be frinked off if she knew.

"You know, Soren, I haven't seen Eyja shed a single tear during the time we've spent together. Why is that?" Twilight asked, who had slowed down to talk with Soren.

"She's the strongest of us all. She _willingly_ went to St. Aggie's, stood up to this owl named Nyra, and Gluax knows what else. She's really been our support for when we found our hollows...and everything else."

"Hmm...you seem to like her." Twilight nonchalantly said.

"Well yeah...she got us out of that place! How can I not like her?"

"True." At this, Twilight stopped the conversation, lost in deep specualtion. Soren sped up to take his place, and they were getting very tired. That, and they saw crows circling overhead. They lighted down on a rock, and were yelled at, by an odd spiny animal.

"How dare you land on _my_ rock." "You are an echidna!" "I am _the echidna_!"

"I have seen you in my visions. It was foretold that the band would hesitate. But you!" Refrencing Twilight with his staff, "The Noble warrior! You the Wise Tracker! You the Navigator... who doubts," At this Gylfie looked away in detestment, and the echidna, looking at Eyja, "You! The Passionate Assassin!" At this Eyja looked in a mixture of shock, confusion, and horror. "What? I'm no assassin!" She retorted.

"You will be, and you will accept it! And you, last but not least, the Brave Leader!" At this he finished, walking back to his burrow. The Band was both proud and shocked. He said that Eyja was an assassin!

"What's an assassin?" Soren inquired, speaking for Mrs. P and Gylfie.

"It's an owl who kill other owls. Using stealth, so they don't know what killed them..." Eyja answered in hollow tones.

"Oh...well, let's not worry about that now! He told us where to go! So let's go!" Soren exclaimed, rallying his Bandmates, snapping them out of their echidna-induced trances, and they all took flight. With a new energy instilled within them, they flew full speed toward what they now knew was the Great Ga'Hoole Tree! Maybe they could reunite with their parents! If not...they had found the thing that kept them going through highs and lows!

O

It had seemed like forever since they had left the echina's rock. Soren was flying full speed, hopes high, along with Mrs. P, Gylfie, and Twilight. Digger was hanging back with Eyja, trying to get her to look at the bright side. There _was_ a tree! That was about half their problems solved, now for their parents, Kludd, Nyra, the Pure Ones, and Eyja's future ahead of them. Everyone was focusing on the now, and every rock made them whoop in joy, thinking that it was the Great Tree.

They finally saw it! A massive landmass, and in the center, jutting out was a massive tree! All creatures in the small group were astounded. No matter how many times Soren had said to Kludd: "If you believe it enough it's real," Soren always doubted it. But here it was! As they lighted down, Eyja remembered just why she even came here.

"I need to speak to the King and Queen! I have vital information! Please, let me through!"

"Your talkin' to 'em. So, what do you want to tell us?" Said the King, Boron.

"There is a cult of owls call the Pure Ones! They are planning to use things the call "flecks" to forcibly rule our world! They are the owls responsible for the snatchings that have happened throughout the kingdom!"

"Well...at least now we know who's doing it. Where are they?"

"St. Aegilious academy, northwest of the desert of Kuneer, west of the Kingdom of Tyto!" She responded, in a military tone.

"What is your name, youngun'?"

"Eyja."

"Where are you from?"

"The Northern kingdoms, sir."

"Do you have to report back to their parliment?"

"Yes."

"Well then, try to request a permanent station here, and for a messenger to take information from you to their Parliment. But please, rest for a few days, you look like you've been through a war."

"Yessir."

As the king and queen took off to their own Parliment, Eyja turned back to her companions.

"I'm sorry, but I must go back to the northern kingdoms. I'll return in a around 6 moons. I'll leave tomorrow." She stated, as a Spotted owl fluttered to them, she led them on a tour of the tree, what they could and couldn't do.

"By the way...I'm Otulissa." She announced.

"I...I'm Soren..." Soren said, stuttering, stunned by the stories of his father being true!. Gylfie sighed in frustration, Eyja giggled and replied:

"I'm Eyja."

"Oh, yes! The owl from the northern kingdoms! I've always wanted to learn Krakish!"

"Well here's a tip: If you yarp two and a half pellets while trying to say "have a nice day," then you're doing something right!" She said, churring at her own joke, and Otulissa churred with her.

The next day, Eyja was preparing to leave. She said her goodbye's to her travel buddies, each one with an embrace, and took her leave. In the time she was gone, Soren had reached maturity, and so did Gylfie, and Eyja had probably as well. Soren had stood at his hollow, looking out late into the days, for her return. Soren almost gave up hope. Maybe she had found her own mate. Forgotten about him, and had her own family. Without him. The thought made him want to plunge into the sea and drown. _Just a few more days_, he thought. Then Hagsmire came. Egglantine, his sister, had been rescued! But...she was... moonblinked! Soren could not, no _would_ not stop crying. Even with his nest-maid snake, the rest of the Band at his side, he felt no better. All that was in his gizzard was despair, darkness, and dread. Despair, for he thought he would never see the owl that had dragged him from hell, held him whilst hurt, and enchanted him with her soul from the start. Darkness from Kludd being in Hagsmire, and having to stay there, Soren being able to do nothing. Dread, that Egglantine would never wake up, never be the exitable ball of fluff that he had watched hatch!

"Soren...I'm sorry..." Gylfie trailed off. She could think of nothing to retrieve Soren from his land of gollymopes.

"Soren, lad...she'll be back...trust me." Twilight said, not being the best comforter, in his most caring tone he could muster.

"Soren, even if she doesn't come back...you still have us, Ezylryb, the Guardians, and the rest of the tree to love." Mrs. P stated, trying to reason with what was almost her own child.

"Dearie, your sister will wake up. Love is stronger than anything in the world. It is harder than iron, yet soft as down. It can break through hate, false accusations, and the darkest of days." Digger, after a moment of consideration in his words, announced. Even if his words were white lies used to comfort scared chicks, it was better to lie to make things heal than leve them to wallow in sorrow.

Soren said nothing. He barely heard them. His thoughts were wrapped around what had happened, and why he had deserved it all. After another failed attempt at trying to rejuvinate their leader's vigor, they left. Not because they gave up, but to allow him room to breath. Sometimes you simply need to let a fire burn.

Soren had made his decision. He would end it. His suffering, torment, rampant thoughts about Eyja's family, her mate, and what could've been. He would wait for a storm. Giving the excuse to ride the excelent winds, he would fly out, fold his wings, and plummet to the ravenous sea, it's waves gaping maws, hungry for his broken form. He just had to wait for the perfect storm. That way, no one would think that he had taken his own life. They would think he had died doing the thing he loved. He thought he heard stirrings on the other side of his hollow. Probably nothing.

"Mmm...Mum, Da, I'm hungry..." Said a peeping voice. Soren's gizzard lurched in joy, but so much that it hurt! Egglantine was awake!

"Mrs. P! She's awake!"

"Oh, my! Oh, oh, oh...little Egglantine, are you alright, dearie?"

"Mrs. P...I'm fine...where's Soren?"

"Right here!"

"What about Kludd, and Mum and Da?"

Mrs. P froze. What could she tell the young owl? Kludd is being held hostage by some crazed owls, and that their parents are dead! No! She loked at Soren. He was about to go yoicks in sheer happiness! No use at all.

"Dearie, they're not here...we're not sure where they are..." She replied shakily. It was so hard to lie to an owlet who had just been through a very traumatic expierience! But she had to.

"Will they be back?"

"Maybe..."

Elgglantine was now sitting up. She was looking aroundat her new, strange surroundings. She asked where they are. Soren reached out with his long wing, and said to her in a hushed voice, as to make her listen.

"We...are in...the Great Ga'Hoole Tree!"

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not!" Soren retorted hastily. "Take a look!"

She did. She froze in wonder, awe, and disbelief at the sight that beheld her. A vast array of lit hollows, a sea, and so much more!

_One thing down, _Mrs. P thought to herself,_ Now we just need that Eyja to show up. Not long before Soren remembers her. The poor dear._

Soren's life had been changed for the better. After of course, St. Aggie, the Pure Ones, Eyja still not being back after 3 months, and still having no sign of his parents. It had been rapidly changed in the last few months, but was looking up in this moment of time. Egglantine's moonblinking had worn off, he had been doing well in his chaws, but there was still a fearful truth: Eyja was still not here.

"Soren, you should start looking for other owls. Some sem to be rather interested in you." Said his rosy nest-maid snake, Mrs. P.

"No just a little longer. Just a few more nights. This time, I mean it." Soren repleid emptily, but he had been saying "Just a few more days" for a week after his sister had awoken. The snake sighed. She truly believed that his "friend" was simply playing with him, for some sort of sadistic pleasure. Just left into the night, to leave a poor owl to hope for a day that would never come.

"Sirs, I would like to have be permanently placed in the Southern Kingdoms. It would be preferable to have a messenger move between us, as to leave me more time to pick up information, that I may miss in times of absence." Eyja firmly stated, after giving a full report on the situation with the so called "Pure Ones" and their counterparts at the canyons. She was incredibly tired from the hard flight over the seas, especially since the katabats were picking up, giving a extremely hindering headwind. She had managed to fight off the urge to a needed rest long enough to inform the Parliment about the imposing threat, and her own proposition about a messenger system.

"Very well. We shall requisition a messenger from the Jossian unit to transmit information. See to it you return to the Great Tree with utmost haste." The leader of the Parliment said. Due to the immediate panic of this new, imposing threat, he had to take drastic action. But he did not make this decision out of fear. A good leader never does that. He made a quickly calculated decision. The safest one. Eyja was relieved. Firstly becuase she never wanted to fly _through_ the katabats ever again, but because of her freinds. Her bandmates, as they were beginning to be called. She finally got sleep, after a few moments of thought on how they were doing.

Her flight back was dramatically easier than the flight North. Easier, both because of the gentle tailwind, but because she would finally see her freinds after the months gone. What about Soren? Did he forget about what had grown between them, and flew off to some other Barn? _No of course not! I do hope so_... It took several weeks to fly back, and the first thing she did, prioity-wise, was report back to her new commanding officers: Boron and Barran, the King and Queen of the tree. After hastily debreifing her new higher ranking owls on the parliment's decision, they told her about the chaws she would be in, to fine-tune her skills like an instrument. Her chaws were these: Navigation, Search-and-rescue, and the Tracking chaws. She wondered why she would need these, but she would have time to worry later.

Soren looked out into the ebony night. He was watching Egglantine have her First Flight! He had performed the ritual flawlessly, and she was now flying around the hollow's branch, which was thick enough to be the trunk of another tree! She looked happier than ever, which had Soren in tears in his own serene joy. It was a moment where he felt absolutely perfect. Until it wore off, he would be his old lively self. In truth, everyone around Soren and Egglantine's hollow was happier, as if the sibling radiated joy wherever they went.

"Soren! Soren!" A sweet, sweet voice called to him. His gizzard lurched, mixing both pain and pleasure. _It can't be..._

"So I was wrong!" Mrs. P muttered to herself, taking all the things she thought about the female back.

"Eyja..." Soren whispered. He truly couldn't believe it! He was actually going to give up after a few days! His gizzard left him weak. Eyja lighted down next to the younger owl.

"Long time no see! How've you been?"

"...I..." Soren trailed off. He couldn't talk. He was taking all of her in. Her motherly eyes, her tawny feathers, her...everything! He simply looked back with his own warm, noble gaze, which Eyja treasured to see.

"Soren? Who's she?" Inquired a small voice. Egglantine.

"This, dear sister, is Eyja. She saved me and Gylfie from the bad place."

"Oh..." Egglantine said. She really didn't know what to say. "Well...thank you for saving my big brother. One of them at least."

Eyja wore a humble grin at the "thank you" but was converted to a look of genuine guilt.

"Egglantine! How rude!" Hissed Mrs. P. Even she had a respect for the girl.

"I...I can't believe your back!"

"When I make a promise...I keep it."

Since there was a vacant hollow, hundreds to be precise, Eyja moved in closest to Soren's. They perched on a branch, either watching the sunrise, or sunset together. But a constant in each time together, Soren's wing was wrapped around Eyja, and she with her head on Soren's shoulder. This went on for about a week, Eyja doing exceedingly well in her chaws, though any other owl would be a bit overwhelmed, she would stand in a maelstrom, and still have anything under control. She hated to be alone though. She always found excuses to be with someone at all times. Nobody knew why, but no one cared. She was the best company one owl could get, and could listen to hours on one's plight.

"Eyja!" An Eagle owl called. " The monarchs want you immediately!"

Eyja looked nervous, but still went. The rest of the band went to their secret cove underneath the Parliment hollow.

"Eyja, if you don't mind, we would like to communicate in Krakish. This is too important to be spoken in a native language."

"My pleasure, sirs."

(Bold text is krakish)

"Please no formalities."

**"We are in need of your excellent espionage talents, youngun'."**

**"What do you need me to do?"**


	3. Step into your role

**"What do you need me to do?"**

**"We want you to become our spy."**

**"You mean like a slipgizzle? Or a scout?"**

**"No. We want you to observe on 'weak links.' Your first task is to watch over a barn owl slipgizzle in the Shadow Forest that we believe has been bought off. We want to know for sure. Are you up to it?"**

**"Well I really don't have a choice, now do I?"**

**"Actually yes, you do. You can leave, and just forget about all this. Or you can reveal the light of truth by lurking in the shadows. So what will it be?"**

**"Of course! I will be going immediately!"**

**"WAIT! We want you to cover yourself in soot, as to make you blend in with the darkness."**

**"Oh...okay, as you wish."**

As Eyja left the hollow, the other bandmates were completely frinked off. They couldn't understand Krakish, so didn't understand a word of what went on. Meanwhile, Eyja was racing for Bubo's forge.

"Bubo? I need some soot."

"Why do ya' need soot?"

"I am not supposed to speak of it. Parlimentary buisness..." Eyja said disdainfully. She didn't like to keep secrets from friends.

"Oh I get it. Well help yourself. There's more of where that came from!" He said, both accepting Eyja's response, and churring heartily as he went back ot his forge. Relieved, Eyja powdered, no moreover smothered herself with the dirty dust. When she was done, she was almost completely black with grey spots. Satisfied with her temporary color, she began her long journey to the Shadow forest. She was about to fly into the obsidian, stormy night, but stopped herself. If she flew in the rain, her sooty feathers would be cleaned, making her attempts to stay hidden in vain. She would have to wait, or make her very first mission even harder than it was supposed to be! She sighed. May as well go back to her hollow and wait till the next night.

"Goodbye Bubo!"

"Bye now!"

The other four band members had converged in Twilight's hollow, it being the largest.

"Do you think they know we are there?" Soren said shakily, scared to the point of yarping, on the flint mop they would probably be recieving.

"No. Maybe. Perhaps." Said a contemplative voice. Digger.

"No, no. We can only hear them, they can't hear us." Twilight said, after a flurry of rage.

"But you heard what they said! Why would they do that if they weren't knowing of our uninvited presence?"

"Well, maybe they thought some barn out there from the pure ones was listening in from a distance." Twilight said, trying to be the voice of reason.

"We'll just have to confront Eyja about this," Soren said, confident that Eyja trusted them enough.

"Are you yoicks! If we ask, she'll ask how we know!"

Soren cringed. He didn't think that this was so important that they would only discuss this in another _language_. He felt betrayed. Like something torn out of him. His Gizzard was in turmoil. Did he continue to trust his friend? The one who comforted him in his darkest nights? He couldn't concept the idea that the Great Tree would need spies. Weren't these the owls who could tell no lies? So many of his hopes were being crushed these days. He almost wished that he had never fallen out of his nest, despite the freinds he had made, and his discovery of the Great Tree. I mean, who would want this? To have freinds, a sister, no parents, a lost brother, the place of your dreams, only to find out it wasn't as benevolent as he was told.

They would get nowhere by bickering. They would have to learn Krakish, and need to make a trustable excuse to do so. So, to make their excuse, the trio of owls, Digger, Soren, and Gylfie left Twilight's hollow to concieve ideas, and meet the next night.

"Soren!"

He was ripped out of his thoughts to see Eyja flying toward him, a bit darker colored than before, and frantically tried to avoid colliding with her. After the scare, he spoke.

"Eyja! What are you doing?"

"I could ask the same thing, our hollows are that way!" She said, tipping her head behind him. He flew past his own hollow!

"Oh...well...I saw you weren't there, and wanted to find you..." He said half-heartedly.

"Alright, then let's get back to them. It's too wet out here." She spoke. Under an normal condition she would have questioned Soren when he spoke like that. They flew on slowly, and in silence. Not the peaceful silence, mind you, but the dead silence that drives people mad with paranoia about what lurks in the shadows. Once they got back to their hollows, Eyja finally questioned her friend.

"Are you okay? Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No...just a big day in my chaw tomorrow." Soren said, trying his best to conceal his mental pain at having to lie to his companion.

"Okay. I should get some sleep as well."

"Yeah..." Soren lied. He wasn't going to sleep. He had to much to ponder. Eyja, on the other hand, did. From the tings she had learned in the past hours, her mind and body were tired, confused, and anxious.

She woke up midday. She went to Bubo's forge, and dusted herself with soot once more. She finally threw herself to the winds, and forced herself in the direction of the Shadow forest. Her gizzard was still in anticipation, fear, and resolve. She would not fail, not give up, not dissapoint her leaders. She willed her wings to go faster. She wanted to find the owl, and see if he was endargering others.

Eyja was well on her way to her target. No one knew that she even left.

"Yes, my pure brother, they believe everything I tell them with no suspicions." Said the bribed slipgizzle to a painfully recognizable metal-clad owl.

"Good, keep feeding them false information. We need them out of our feathers for what we are planning."

"And I will be spared for my insolence?"

"Of course. When the High Tyto makes a promise, he keeps it."

They flew off in different directions. The Pure One west toward the canyons of which they called home, the traitor to a nearby grog tree. Eyja, after another period of time memorizing her information that was practically handed to her, shifted from her owl's eye view, and made her way back to the tree, new vigor instilled, now that her mission was almost complete. She had executed it flawlessly, them not knowing she even existed, let alone be watching them.

She stifled a churr as she wondered if they could realize that their so called "foolish" enemies could devise such a cunning plan. _No of course not! Barely a single original thought back at the canyons. You'd find an ice splinter in a desert faster than a new thought! _

Though without a tailwind to propel her, she was making good time to the tree. If she didn't rest for as long as possible, she could very well be at the tree in a day and a half! Eyja needed to give the information whilst it was fresh. Unlike revenge, information was best served right out of the oven, with a little time to cool down. With her major sucsess on her first try, she knew she would get much more. And she liked it. She now craved the suspense of being hidden, needed the feeling of deciet, tirckery, and most of all, she wanted to be needed. It brought her away from her self-pity. About her father, her mother, freinds, and others. She needed to be occupied with something. She knew if even a single tear leaked out, it would flood out her eyes with the liquid of sadness.

She knew that it would take her to places she might be endangered in, but she didn't know that soon, she would only feel alive if she were dying.

**"Outstanding performance, girl!" **Boomed the king as he heard the both grave news of their betrayel, and the good news of their spy's over-the-top execution of her mission.

**"Thank you sir, but please, your over-thanking me. It was my duty to serve my superiors." She said humbly.**

**"No, no, no, you had a choice to do this, you took it, and did it excellently! You deserve it!" Said the queen as she heard the younger owl's humility.**

**"Get some rest, there are going to be more owls in need of observation. If you are up o it, of course."**

**"Well of course! My pleasure, truely!"**

Her next two missions were really the same. Go to a place, watch a certain owl, return with what she found out. Each time though, she felt the same thrill of euphoria, adrenaline, and power that she felt on her first mission. Her fourth, and final mission as a spy, was much more chilling. She had been sent to spy on a rumored Pure Ones encampment. She did infiltrate, and she heard the general areas of other encampments, and other news involving their plans. So far, the biggest mission yet. Eyja was absolutely exhilerated on how much information about their battle plans, names of turned slipgizzles, and so much other tidbits of knowledge that she may never have to do this again!

"Hail the High Tyto!"

"Thank you. Any news from our slipgizzles?" Repleid a poisonous voice, but distorted somehow. And most chilling of all, it was _familiar_.

"Yes sir!" She didn't care about what else he said. She wanted, no had to know who that was. Much to her unfortune, she was told.

"Oh Kludd, since we've taken over the Pure Ones, we have been doing much better!" One of the most dreaded voices she could imagine slippped into her ear slits, and she piecd together the power shift that had happened. Nyra and Soren's very own _brother_ Kludd, had taken control of the leadership in the Pure Ones. Not only that, but he had taken her as a mate! She nearly went yeep, but through sheer power of will, she managed to stay on her perch. Falling meant death, and not from the fall. If she were discovered...she didn't want to think of that. She waited an entire day until the sun set, and in the point where the sun was highest, she finally left. She flew so fast, that when she finally delivered the news, save Kludd's usurpment, she was almost too sore to fly back to her hollow!

"Eyja?"

"Oh...hey Soren..."

"Do...do you need anything?"

"No...not much..."

"If you need me, I'll be in my hollow..."

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"I'd like to see Otulissa. I promised her that I'd help her with Krakish."

"Of course."

Eyja didn't know what to tell Soren. The poor owl could barely handle not seeing his paents, how would he act if he learned that his brother was the _leader _of the owls that took him hostage?

She would tell him later.

"Hello, Eyja!"

"Hi! Are you ready to get started?"

"Of course! I'd be apalled if I wasn't!"

"Okay, let's start with the basics..."

"Eyja?"

"Yes?"

"The monarchs need you."

"Thank you."

As she lighted down in the hollow, she could instantly feel the negative emotions in the air. It was so thick you could cut it with battle claws.

"What am I to spy on now?"

"Eyja...remember that barn owl you spied on?"

"Yes?"

"Well we didn't send a messenger to retrieve his information, so he came to us, which is strictly forbidden."

"He's too much of a risk. Eyja, we need you to kill him."

"In battle?" She was about to yarp. The next few word made her faint.

"Eyja...we need you to assasinate this barn owl." At this Eyja nearly fainted.

O

**"You won't need stealth for this, just to get close. And you might want him away from other owls. I'm not sure how they would react to an owl being sluaghtered."**

**"...Of...of course..." Was the schocked Barn's reply, as always, minus of course her tone of confidence.**

**"We're sorry we must do this. If he sees a troop with battleclaws, he'll flee. We would lose him, and he would probably tell the Pure Ones the location of our beloved tree."**

**"Also, you don't have a choice in this. You are the only one who is qualified to do this. A guardian would get over-zealous, a rookie would try to be a hero. You are the only one who truly knows the severity of this situation. We_ need _you to do this."**

**"Yes...yes sir..."**

**"Good."**

Eyja needed to steel herself for what was to come. She could not fail. She had a very blunt consequence: Bring news of his death back, or don't come back at all. If she had to, she would kill each owl that got in her way. She had assertained a weapon from Bubo, who had been told to make just a weapon that was small enough to be concealed, but sharp enough to lacerate flesh. He called it a stiletto. This in talons, she finally mustered her gallgrot, and once again flew in the direction of the Shadow forest. Much to her suprise, she had a strong tailwind, as if fate were urging her to do this.

_It is my destiny. To be a Passionae Assasin, as the Echidna "foretold" _The young female thought. If this were fate's plan, she had hoped that she would like the rush of power that it gave her, or atleast get used to it. She sighed. What did Glaux want with her? Was desiring revenge so bad? Revenge for a murdered father! She didn't know, and probably never would. She desperately hoped for the thrill of watching over another, seeing them in their natural state. She probably knew more about them then life-long freinds had. She barely noticed hitting land. She was already halfway there, thanks partially to the tail wind, and her rampant, desperate wonderings on how she would do this. She quickly found where she had first seen the owl, due to it was her favorite spot away from the tree. She would wait till almost daybreak, when he was probably drunk, and about to go to sleep.

She flew inside. The grog tender eyed her for a few moments, but went back to brewing his mead. She took up a perch in a corner, and quickly found her target. He was sitting near some sooties, grass, and a barn owl. He was enjoying himself, so probably wouldn't want to leave. She needed a plan. She would have to lure him away, but how? She would make an excuse. She would have to seduce him. How? She hated her plan, but it was the only one she could think of. She hoped it would work. She was attractive by owl standards. That, as well as young and lively, made her desirable as a mate.

"Hi, boys!" She said once she made her way to the place they were.

"Can we help you?"

"Yes, or atleast one of you can. I've just had a long trip, and my feathers, just everything is sore," Eyja replied lustfully, making a kind of pouty tone of voice, making her seem like some naive little girl, "would one of you big, strong owls preen me? It'd feel just lovely."

"I'll help ya' out, missy!" Said one of the sooties. She tried poofing her feathers to give her more of a comfortable air, and tried not to don a look of distaste, and in the same voice she had, she fially extended an invitation.

"Actually, I had my eyes on _you."_ She seductively said, looking directly at her target.

"All right, I'll help you." He said, lofting sloppily from his perch, now tailing his owl in need of preening. He thought he'd cath a young little girl, innocent and fresh. He's literally dead wrong.

They got to an empty hollow, in a relatively empty tree, save a lonely owl in a low hollow. She picked one out that was mostly covered by leaves, and high up for quick escape. She lighted down first, him a moment or so later. He simply wanted to help out a poor young owl. Maybe get some peening in return, but that was it. Her intentions were much more malevolent.

He started with her back. She had to stifle a whimper. It did feel good, but her gizzard was a maelstrom of negativity. She wasn't sure how to feel. Preening was a benevolent act, but this was her target. She could feel no emotion. He slowly, meaningfully ran his beak through the feathers on her back. She wilfed, despite her meaningless efforts to resist. As he did, her thought's drifted back to when Soren preened her, or when she preened him. This was drstically unlike that. She hated it. She felt like a _fretkyn, _or a gadfeather who preened another owl, because they couldn't sing, in return they got shelter and food. He started on the left. He cooed sweet nothings.

"Your feathers...so soft..."

She moaned, but it was almost forced. She was moaning in pleasure, sickness, self-loathing, and hate. She hated the "good king and queen" of the tree. She hated what her life had become. She hated herself, most of all. For even accepting that frinking first mission! What was she thinking!She wilfed even more. Her hate-strewn thoughts were stopped. She almost told herself she hated Soren...

He started preening her head and shoulder. She gasped as he went on to her head. Mistaking this as a sighn of encouragement, he continued, faster and harder. She hated him. She would enjoy his death. She would bathe in his blood! She made her move. She rotaeded her head. She ran her bak through his feathers. She was "returning the favor" and before long he was asleep. Now was her chance!

She took her stiletto from her underwing plumage and placed it at his neck. She relished in the moment. She ran the blade across his throat in a sudden movement. The crimson blood ran freely from his slit neck. His eyes opened to see the owl he had preened with a thing in her talons, and her breast becoming stained with blood. This was his last sight, before flying into the frozen, hard, yet comforting embrace of death's wings. She took off, emotionless. She was dripping fresh blood. A snowy owl watched her. He had only seen her flying over his secluded hollow, and saw the blood dripping off. He would have to follow her. That would be the easy part. He _was_ Doc finebeak after all.

Eyja flew on. She was an automoton. No emotions, no remorse, no nothing. Just about the job. This scared her, but she could do nothing. She had become what she had dreaded for the last few weeks. An assasin. She barely knew how to deal with this. So she didn't. She would ignore it until she was able to let it out. She needed rest, though. Her emotion turmoil, physical exhaustion, her gizzard on the verge of shuttng down. She found an empty hollow. What she didn't find was the white owl trailing her.

"She doesn't seem to be wounded...so where did this blood come from?"

The female stirred. She slowly awoke, calm, until she stretched out her wings. She felt the caked blood on her wing, then in her panic, noticed Finebeak. She wilfed, and yelled.

"GO AWAY!" She screamed, batting in vain at him with her wings.

"I'm here to help!" He yelled back. Eyja stopped. She needed something to comfort her.

"Will you tell me how you got that blood on your wing?"

"I...I shouldn't...the Parliment..." She sobbed. A single tear ran down her cheek. Then she caved. She couldn't stop the rain coming from her eyes. She told this absolute stranger the entire mission. She needed comfort, allowing her femenine side to overtake her confident, knowing defense. He listened, in utter shock that one owl, and one so young at that, could accomplish such things. He felt rather immobile though. She had a vice-like grip with her tawny wings on him. She cried herself to sleep, leaning on the older and larger white owl. If he was right, then this was a Guardian of Ga'Hoole, and needed to get back to the monarchs of the tree.

**"He is dead. My mission is done. I will need a few weeks to recover."**

They all nodded. There was nothing left to be said. One said that she was gonna go far, but was given harsh looks. They all knew what they had done. They had probably destroyed an innocent owl.

Back at her hollow, she was once again mundane. Soren lighted down.

"Eyja..." He said, but was cut off. The air had been knocked out of his lungs. Eyja's large wings were wrapped around him. They were outside her hollow, in a heavy storm. He heard her sobs, and nothing else. He ran his beak through her fathers. She dampened his breast with her tears. They held each other though the night. She needed this. They stood in the rain, together

O


	4. It grows on you

Okay, enjoy, read, flame if you are an undying follower of sorenxotulissa (Movie) or sorenxpelli, or an other sorenx couple.

O

Eyja perched with Otulissa. She was trying to teach the Spotted how to speak krakish. To sat the least, and much to Eyja's suprise, she was progressing very well. She had already learned how to greet another, how to have a basic conversation, and how to say how she was, and a few words.

"Okay, now answer my question: **How are you?"**

**"Good."**

"Pefect! **How's the winds?"**

**"Great for flying. For you atleast. That is to say, life-endagering."**

"Perfect as well! Your coming along well!"

"**Thanks. It wouldn't have been possible without a teacher such as you"**

**"Oh, you give me too much credit."**

**"No, you deserve it."**

"I think that's enough for tonight." Eyja declared. It was beginning to show sighns of first light, and they were both hungry from their in-flight session. It had been around three days since her mission. She had not done much, except mope due to the trauma. She still hadn't told anyone, except Soren maybe, the full details of it. How defiled she had felt. How dirty. How...satisfied she had felt when she had gotten to slit his throat with her stiletto.

O

Breaklight was short and sweet. The chaws had done much work, and most, excluding Eyja, who had three chaws, so was allowed a break in between each day. They went to their respective hollows, but just before sleep, a messenger came. For Eyja. _Please, Glaux, no. _She thought as she recieved the message. The Parliment wanted her.

O

She reluctantly entered their hollow.

"Eyja," Said Boron. He had a melancholy expression on his face. He knew that they had probably scarred the young owl. Barran swooped down, to preen Eyja, as to make their "Dicsussion" easier. That, and an apology for the last mission.

"My liege." She said, with forced indifference. Boron cringed. He told her about his "No formalities" rule. He wanted this as smooth as possible.

"Eyja, I know this _is_ the very last thing you want to hear, but we need your "Services" once again.

"This had better not be anoth-"

"No it's not another slipgizzle. This should be much easier for your moral comapass. It's a Pure One high rank. Her name is Toby. You know what to do."

Eyja sighed. This _was_ the last thing she wanted to do. But maybe, just maybe, she would enjoy it. She took her usual preparations, as well as a new toy.

"I call it a garrote." Bubo said, pushing his newest creation into Eyja's talons.

"What am I supposed to do?" She said, not knowing what to do. It was essentially a wire with two wooden pegs at each end.

He motioned for an assistant to come over. He took the garrote, and in a motion, wrapped it gently around the owl's neck.

"Then you squeeze until it suffocates." Bubo declared, letting the frightened thing go.

"Sadistic."

"But effective."

O

Eyja flew towards her destination, garrote in talons. Then she found the unfortunate barn owl. She swooped into the tree, and with her honed skills, placed the wire around it's neck. It gagged, but was totally in vain. It was going to die.

"Sleep now." Eyja cooed, secretly enjoying her torture. She decided to have a little fun. She let off pressure, making the owl gasp for breath. Then, mid breath, Eyja pulled it tighter. It choked. Eyja's emotions were mixed. Sorrow on how she had to do another dreadful mission, yet exitement for the kill. She knew why she felt this way. She was sadistic in comabt. Eyja was a Passionate Assasin. She was two owls in one. Her caring side, and her cold side. Her motherly side was more powerful. She needed to train her cold side.

"My name...is Eyja. I am an assasin. You are my prey. I take your life, because someone wants you dead. Tell my father I said hello." She cooed coldly. Then she grew weary of her little game, and her plaything. She pulled back, slitting the owl's throat. She lofted into the air, and left for the tree. She was a new, hardened owl. At least, on one side.

O(Three days later)

Nyra and her mate, Kludd, stood upon their "throne."

"High Tyto! I am terribly sorry to disturb you, but I have urgent news!"

"What is it?"

"An officer has been killed! As well as one of our bought off slipgizzles!"

"What? How can this be? How many where there? Where?"

"Well...that's the part we don't know..."

"What do you mean?"

"The slipgizzle was found with his throat slit, after apparently leaving with a female owl. Toby was found with the same, but was found where she slept!"

"No traces?"

"No, sir."

"An assasin!" Screeched Nyra, who was twice her size.

O

Eyja's weeks had gone by much more smoothly. She was going back to old habits, flying with her friends, teaching Otulissa. She had also performed two other assasinations. But nothing new. _What am I thinking? Just a few weeks ago, I would've been in my hollow, crying my eyes out. But the side of me I now know I have always carried, it protects me._ Then a big mission came up. This time, however, it would not be a stealth. Quite the opposite realy. There have been a rise in slipgizzle traitors, and the guardians need to scare them back into line. To do that, they would need a public assasination.

O

Owls looked on in shock. A mysterious owl had just murdered another owl! Out of thin air! After the initial shock, and the assasin pulling it's blade out of it's unsuspecting victim, it looked upon the shocked crowd, then, it screeched a bloodcurdling warning.

"ALL SLIPGIZZLES! THE GUARDIANS WILL NOT TOLERATE TRAITORS! WE SHALL NOT HESITATE TO TERMINATE YOU, IF YOU SO HAPPEN TO SELL YOURSELVES TO THE PURE ONES! WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE!"

Word spread about an owl being killed, and it's murderer's warning. Then, slipgizzles that had been suspicious of treason had come clean, and given up their profession. Ones that hadn't been susected also came out. All in all, a very sucsessful mission.

O

Most was well. Her mission had taken a week, mostly to wait for the most owls, and the rest to get back to the tree. She knew now that she would be assighned much more dangerous missions. FOr this, the council had ordered her to train with a guardian named Shard.

**"Eyja, we want you to train with Shard. He's a good fighter, and we're getting worried."**

**"Why? I've bee doing my missions flawlessly."**

**"Yes, but now that the Pure Ones know that there is an assasin on the prowl, they will be precatious."**

She spotted the older Barn owl. He was handsome, yes, and strong. And brave. And gentle. Really everything a female owl wanted in a male. She was a bit flustered in talking with him, but soon got over it. Helped, of course, by him beating her in several spars.

"Eyja, you must understand, it's not about winning the fight. You must want to survive more than the othe person. It's not about you dying for your people, it's about making him die for his." Shard churred, watching her lovely plumage rise and fall with each of her drawn breaths.

"Yes, but I'm less expierienced than you! And the most I have to do is sneak up on my target, not face them dead on!"

"Sure, but what do you do when they know you're there? I'm teaching you how to deal with one owl at a time. Here, let me show you something." He ordered, flying upwards. She followed suit. When they were at a sufficient height, he clutched her talons, and looped them towards the ground.

Eyja, being a bit shocked by his firm touch, was dragged along for the ride. Going yeep from the shock of being pulled to ground, her wings folded in. They began to spin, adding more speed to their descent.

Shard had his eyes firmly planted on the ground. He hoped Eyja was ready. He looked down, and she stared back into his. He could tell she had absolutely no idea of what he was going to do. He felt glaux-awful. He leveled them out, and began to slow down. When Eyja had regained her composure, she let go of his talons, and perched on a branch. He landed next to her.

"Eyja, I'm sorry about that. I didn-"

"No, that was amazing! How did you do that?" She asked, cutting him off. Her obsidian eyes were wide open in shock, wonder, and curiosity.

"Oh, well it's really nothing. I just lure them up to a pretty high altitude, then grab them, and slam them into the ground. Most don't survive, and it's a pretty good intimidating factor, seeing your ally plummet with another, then a billow of dust after it's crashed."

"Yeah, you absolutely must teach me!"

"Tomorrow night, you look pretty bad. And I've been training all day. I think Soren could help you. Oh there he is! Hey, Soren!" He called out, noticing the younger owl perched a long distance away, and Ezylryb flying off. Probably thanking Soren, once again, for saving him from the Devil's Traingle.

O (five minutes ago)

Soren was watching Eyja and Shard train. It slightly hurt him, seeing Eyja flustered like she was.

"Hello, Soren." Said an ancient voice.

"Oh! Hello 'cap."

"Watching a training session eh? Oh, I see."

"What?"

"You like her, don't you?"

"Eyja?"

"No, Shard. Of course Eyja! Last I checked, Shard was male. Unless he was in a very bad accident, I think that he still is." Retorted the ancient Screech. He may have been a bit rude, but he and Soren knew each other well enough.

"Well, yeah I do, but doesn't everyone who knows her?"

"No, Soren, I mean you _love_ her."

"No! We're freinds, that's all." He said disdainfully. He was fine with being freinds. Mostly.

"Soren, a girl like that moves fast. If you don't ask her soon, she'll pass you by. Or worse." He said, flying off. Soren knew exactly what he had meant. Most of the tree knew of the assasin, but very few who it was. The band was one of those few.

"Hey, Soren!" Shard called out. Soren flnched minutely. He didn't expect them to see him. But he should know better. He would definitely be spotted by a skilled warrior. And an assasin.

"Yes, Shard?"

"Come over here and spar with Eyja! She still has another round in her! I'm done for tonight! Good luck! Oh, and remember: Always fight on your own tems!"

Soren flew akwardly over. He perched next to Eyja, who was ready for action. He could feel her exitement as he drew close.

"Hello, Soren!" Eyja greeted him happily.

"Hey Eyja. So, what's first?" He said, only to be answered by having two sticks shoved into him. He took them, and lofted into the air after Eyja, who had jabbed him in the first place. Soren took the first strike, and Eyja swiftly parried. They traded blows. Eyja swiftly dodged, and Soren charged, cathing a blow not to, but _with_ the back of his head. He barreled foward, throwing caution to the wind. He managed to catch Eyja in a lock, and was overpowering her. He had a look in his eyes, saying: I'm going to win.

Eyja caught his look. Yeah, right. She cocked her head to the left, tilted her head downwards, and winked at Soren. His eyes opened in embarassment, and was distracted. _Gotcha,_ Eyja thought. She feinted to the right, and wheeled smoothly around him, placing one of her sticks on his neck. She won with a simple look. _If looks could kill, I'd be a deadman,_ though Soren.

"Rule number one: Ignore the eyes. They trick. So, ready for round two, my dear, sweet Soren?" She teased, letting her title for him slip out. Soren noticed though, and if owls could blush, his face would be crimson.

"No thanks, I'm tired after colliering." He said, swiftly excusing himself. He was certain he loved her now. But did she see him that way, or as a freind? He prayed dearly for the former.


	5. Misundertanding

Okay, I'm getting tired of this. this may seem rushed, but it's all for the best. Song: unstoppable- es prothemus'; Speak spanish? even if you don't, look up this song and listen to it: Dime si te vas Con El by Flex, If not, then "walk away" by five finger death punch. Then "Stickwitu" by the pussycat dolls, or "Rythym of love" by the plain white T's. Please rate, review, enjoy!

O

Eyja sat in her perch, just outside her hollow. She was not dreading, but waiting for the parliment to call upon her. She wanted the feeling of power that she felt in taking lives. She _needed_ it. Her missions were going perfectly. Then she saw th pygmy owl the parliment used as a messenger. Flying directly toward her. Eyja puffed up in joy. _'Bout frinkin time._

"Eyj-"

"I know," Eyja stated, lifting off her perch. She could already feel the slow seconds before the kill, the shocked look in her target's eyes. Absolutely glorius. Or, "Gore-ius" if the mission took that turn.

O

**"Just tell me where to go." **Eyja said confidently, not a trace of uncertainty in her voice.

**"Silverveil, Cape Gluax. Barn named Flak."**

**"Got it."**

O

Eyja had been flying full speed, battle claws over talons. She could feel her body heat warming the cold steel. Then she saw land. She felt a delicious quiver in her gizzard. Her heart was racing. She was right at Cape Gluax. Even though a quick mission, she would love it.

She saw the clearing, and flexed her muscles to pick up on the sound coming from that particular spot.

"We must hurry with these eggs. We're too close to the sea, and the Guardians are out there, somewhere."

"I know, I know! Give me a moment, Flak, these blasted things are fragile!"

"Quit yer yakkin'!" Said who apparently was Flak.

_Oh yeah, definetely Pure One chatter. _Eyja decided that, for such a short flight, she would wait for the best possible moment. Why let all her adrenaline go to waste?

O

Now was the time. Flak had gone to another tree, seperated from the others. Eyja passed over a few times, got the perfect angle, and performed a kill spiral. She would do this with battle claws, no time for fun. Not with so many owls.

"The assasin!"

Eyja nearly went yeep. How did they notice her? No time to think. All owls lofted into the air, but Eyja had, thankfully reached her target. She gave a swift, but powerful blow to him, and he fell, blood squirting out of the wound on his forehead, staining his face red. Now for the rest. She wheeled around, just barely dodging raking talons. She was in for the fight of her life. Her overconfidence could cost her her life. _A frinkin' ametuer mistake!_

Eyja dug her talons into the nearest owl. It shrieked in pain, and fell to the ground. Dead. _Two down, thirteen to go._

O

Eyja had managed to kill another four of them, then disaster struck. In her exhuastion, she felt talons rake her starborad wing. She grabbed the owl, and threw him to the ground. She slammed onto him, and plunged her claws into his chest, piercing his heart. She flew again, blood dripping from her wounded wing. Another pair of talon raked across her side. More blood oozed out. She needed to end this! Her new move from Shard!

She tuanted one owl up into the air. Higher and higher they went. Then, high as Eyja could manage with her wing, she grasped his talon, then aimed them for the ground. The Pure One folded his wings in shock. Eyja did the same, but to gain speed. Her entire body was shaking from the strain. She closed her eyes, and let him go, desperately trying to level herself out. She saw the dust cloud of his impact, and barely managed to find a perch. When she pivoted her head to see if her shock and awe tactic worked, and it did. The others flew off, some went yeep, plunging to their respective dooms.

O

Twilight peered into the darkness. He had been informed, by Soren, on Eyja's little "missions." Even though he wanted to go, he knew he couldn't do stealth, and if he asked to, he would be questioned on how he knew that. Then flint mops for the entire Band. He saw a figure in the storm. He leaned in closer, then saw a certain Barn owl flying in. Sloppily. He flew out, and then saw the blood dripping from his friend's wing.

"Nurse Vaughan! Come quick! We got a wounded here!" Twilight called out, hovering in midair. He saw a group, including Vaughan, the head nurse, fly out of the infirmary, and continued his flight toward Eyja. He finally reached her, and caught her in his massive talons. He could plainly see the wounds on her wing, and side. He carried her to the medics, who flew back to the infirmary. Soren wasn't going to be happy.

O

Eyja's unconcious body laid upon a vine hammock. She was in obvious discomfort. The head nurse called for worms. They were delivered promptly, and he laid them upon Eyja. As they touched the skin, Eyja let out a soft moan of relief.

"Is she going to be all right?" Digger asked.

"Yes, the worms we put on her are helping sooth the pain. It won't get infected, we're sure."

"Good. Thanks for such short notice, Vaughan."

"My pleasure."

Soren still hadn't been informed about her. It would crush him. They had been best friends since they came to the tree. Then, of all the owls that could come in, Soren landed inside.

"What's with all of the...EYJA?" He screeched, fluttering over to his comrade. She lay still, barely breathing, but what could be heard was ragged, pained breathing.

O

"Uhn...what...what happened?" Coarsly said Eyja.

"Oh! You're awake! Good!" Said Vaughan, the head nurse.

"Yeah..."

"You've been out for two days!"

"Oh, my! What did I miss, Vaughan?"

"Nothing much. But Otulissa told me she wanted to see you when you awoke."

"Oh, ok, I'll just ge-AAHH!" Eyja screamed when she lifted her wing. It hurt like hagsmire!

"Oh, now don't try to get up! I'll just go and get Otulissa for ya'." He said, flying silently off, leaving Eyja in peace. It was five minutes until Otulissa came in, and perched next to Eyja's bed.

"How are you?"

"Not so good...but better than dead, eh? So, did I miss anything?"

"No...well yes...I don't want to talk about it though."

"Oh, come on!"

"Fine, but in Krakish."

**"So, what did I miss?"**

**"I sorta...said...,"** Otulissa blinked, sighed, then continued, **"I said..."**

**"Spit it out, sister!"**

**"I said sprink! Okay?"**

"I...I don't frinkin' believe it! You said sp-well I'm not going to say it, but you of all people? HAH! I don't believe it! HAHAH-ARGH! Ooh, don't make me churr, it hurts too badly." Eyja groaned. Otulissa was hopelessly embaressed. "Hey, hey don't worry. This will all blow over in a few weeks."

"I do hope so. I would be apalled if I went down as the 'Foul-beaked scholar.' I have to go, Eyja."

Vaughan approached. He looked uncomfortable. "Eyja," He started, "I have to do an examination...to see if your healing well."

It was an uncomfortable minutes. Eyja looked away, and Vaughan would've too, if he didn't absolutely have to. He brushed a spot and she piped out in pain.

"Hey! Take it easy, Doc, you're boldly going where no Owl had gone before." She said, churring slightly. He tried to lighten up, but then brushed another spot. "Ooh...You know, in Silverveil, we're now mates..." Vauhan's eyes widened, but reverted to their original size once he realized she was joking. "Hey, Vaughan, can I ask for a favor?"

"Sure."

"Let me know when you find my dignity down there."

O

After that, Eyja was on her talons by the end of that week. _Unyeilding owl, that one,_ was the thought on most people's minds. Something else also happened. Soren, having reached maturity a year ago, was thinking of Eyja and well...chicks. More specifically, _his_ chicks. And Eyja's.

"Eyja," Soren began unsteadily, "I want you to stay at my hollow."

"I'll be fine, comrade." She said, in her accented voice. She had to slightly raise her voice, because she couldn't fly. She had to walk through the complex route of tunnels throught the tree. He had opted to fly, and regretted it. He still abolutely adored the way she rolled her R's. Especially when she said his name. To him, it was so sweet to hear his name from that beak of a hengleen.

"I'm worried. About you, how your last mission ended." He said, rewarded with a small churr from her. _She's so coy when she churrs, _Soren thought.

"My dear, I can take care of myself. All of those weeks when I had been on joint missions, I fended for myself. Plus, my hollow is very colse to your own."

That was the end of their conversation. Eyja, being the dominant of the two, managed to get Soren to calm down about her well being. He relentlessly made sure that she would hoot for him when she she needed something. She had probably said: "Yes, Soren." A hundred times.

Soren flew every hour to her hollow to make sure she was okay. She said she was perfectly fine, and not to worry in the slightest, each time with her knowing, confident eyes.

O

"Hey guys!" Soren called out to the Band, who was sitting at their favorite spot. "Were's Eyja?" He asked a bit frantically.

"Over there, Soren, siting with Shard." Gylfie replied. Soren felt a twinge in his gizzard. Eyja sitting with Shard? He flew, a bit faster than casual speed I must add, toward where Gylfie pointed. Much to his discomfort, he saw the pair perched on a branch, the _same_ branch, churring loudly, Eyja's expression giddy with delight. Shard's was a more toned down, but still obviously enjoying himself.

After that dreadful night, Eyja sort of began to grow away from Soren. Almost to the point of shunning him. This hurt Soren immensly.

One night, Eyja didn't sit with Shard. She was in the parliment hollow. Soren flew there, and found his worst daymare: The leaders of St. Aggie's.

"As we have said, the Pure ones have taken over our base." Said Skench. Eyja looked ready to kill all owls within a fifteen foot radius.

"I'm sorry what did you say? I didn't quite catch that." Spoke Eyja, turning her head toawrd the unhonored guests. They looked uncomfortable.

"I said: the Pure ones have taken over our base."

"_What?_" She repeated.

"I said: the Pure ones have taken over our base!"

"Once more, _WHAT?"_

"I SAID: THE PURE ONES HAVE TAKEN OVER OUR FRINKIN' BASE!"

"I heard you the first time!" Eyja exclaimed.

**"Eyja!" **Cried out Boron in Krakish, shocked by Eyja's mannerisms.

**"Boron! Don't be so hard on her!" **Said Barran, also in krakish.

**"She's right, my liege. Let the girl have her fun." **Spoke Ezylryb.

"Excuse me, I need to yarp a pellet. Escpecially not in front of our oh so 'honored' guests!" Eyja excused herself, fluttering out of the hollow, and once at a safe distance, burst into churring. She played with them! She played little mind games!

"Eyja, that was yoicks!"

"Soren! Hey! I know! But I love playing little itty bitty games with people! Brings joy to the deepest part of my bosom!"

O

They lost contact with each other after that exchange. She sat, once again, with Shard, much to Soren's disdain. Then, by either fate or just plain bad luck, the Band was sent to the Northern Kingdoms to aqquire both ice weaponry, and the skills needed to use said weapons. That meant leaving Eyja alone. Alone with Shard. Soren Nearly fainted from this news.

O(Song: Dime si te vas con el" Artist: Flex)

The training was hard. They had a few scratches from accidents with the clear blades, but they had done. And learned a bit of Krakish along the way. They had been invited to stay for a troop of Gadfeathers who were to sing a few songs. Desperately needing this break, they readily accepted. Soren's thoughts, now unhindered by the training, were now focused on Eyja. He didn't pay attention to most of the songs, but one caught his attention. It was sung by one of the rare male gadfeathers. And in Krakish.

_"Yo se cuanto sufriste y se cuanto lloraste _  
_Yo cuando te caiste yo, te ayude a levantarte_  
_Ahora que alzas el vuelo solo quieres dejarme_  
_Pero yo solo vino aqui para preguntarte..."_

_"Ay dime dime dime si te vas con el_  
_dime dime dime si te vas con el_  
_Ay dime si mañana no quieres volver_  
_dime dime dime si te vas con el_  
_Si tu te vas con el_  
_si tu te vas con el_  
_dime dime dime si te vas con el_  
_Jaiii morena linda digame que hacer_  
_ay dime dime dime si te vas con el..."_

_"Si tu te vas con el..._  
_si tu te vas con el..._  
_Si tu te vas con el a mi me va a doler_  
_ay morena linda por favor digame que hacer..."_

_"La gente en el barrio esta comentando_  
_que tu me estas usasando_  
_y que apena te cure saldras volando_  
_y yo voy a quedar pagando"__"Si tu te vas con el..._  
_si tu te vas con el..._  
_Si tu te vas con el a mi me va a doler_  
_Ay morena linda por favor digame que hacer..."_

_"A ti nunca te hizo falta nada.._  
_cuando tu estuvistes aqui..._  
_pero ahora te quieres manchar_  
_y yo no entiendo como asi_  
_A ti nunca te hizo falta naaa.._  
_cuando tu estuvistes aqui..._  
_pero ahora te kieres manchar_  
_y yo no entiendo como asi...!"_

As the song ended, it struck a nerve with Soren. This was exactly his situation with Eyja! He cared for her when she suffered, and comforted her when she cried. He would pick her up when she fell. He only wanted her to tell him if she was going with Shard...and that it would hurt Soren if she did.

Owls had started rumors that Eyja was using Soren for help, then would fly off with Shard when she was cured. That once she was healed, she would leave, making Soren stay to pay. He nearly cried.

"Soren...is something wrong..." Twilight asked soflty into his ear slit. He regretted it, becuse he knew that song must've meant something to Soren. Then it hit. Soren must've thought that she and Shard had something.

O

Upon returning to the tree, Soren managed to get Eyja alone with him.

"Eyja..."

"Soren, is something bothering you? You can't hide too much from me. Now, come on, tell me what's the matter."

"Eyja...I want you to stay away from Shard!"

"Soren...wha? He's a good owl. You'd love him!"

"No, _you_ love him!"

"Soren..." She said, her voice cracking, badly hurt. "How could you think that way?"

"I've seen you with him! Please, Eyja, tell me if you're going with him! If you don't want to return tomarrow! If your using me, like they say! If when your fully healed, you'll go off flying with him, leaving me to pay! If you are going with him...it will hurt me, Eyja. It will hurt me more then fire claws slowly raking across my stomach...When we spent time togethor, you never lacked for anything. But now your spending time with him...I don't understand how you could throw away what he had like that! Oh! Pretty tawny bronze Eyja! Please tell me what to do!"

"Soren..." Eyja spoke. She was completely shocked. "I..."

Soren flew out out of the hollow. _His_ hollow, to be precise. When he finally noticed this, he perched. Then he noticed that it was stormy. His plumage was being pleted by the rain. He looked around. He culd barely see for fifteen yards in front of him. Gylfie's hollow!

O(Walk away; five finger death punch)

Gylfie was humming a tune she simply made up as she went when she noticed the flurry of feathers perched at the entrance of her hollow. She looked up from her book. Soren was soaked.

"Are you alright?" She inquired. He said nothing. She moved around him, and hopped onto another perch. She began to preen his feathers. He broke into soft sobbing. Another entity sat in the entrance. Another Barn owl. Eyja. Who else?

"Soren. Stop that."

"Just...leave me be. Go ahead and be with Shard. Just stay away from me. Please."

"Fine then. If you want me to leave, then I will. If you truly want me to do that, I will. But let me say something. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the hagsfiend I've become. But you...you should be sorry for the hengleen you are not."

"What do you mean by that?" Gylfie asked.

"I know all about your little hiding spot underneath the parliment hollow." She replied. Gylfie's eyes widended in shock. How did she know? Eyja gave her a withering look. It was her job to know. She was a spy before an assasin. "I apologize for all the cruel things I've done to you. For shunning you. For not trying to reassure you. I'm sorry for anything I've said. Let me make it easy for you." She said, turning around. "If you want me to go, tell me. I'll just walk away, make it easy on you. If not, then tell me. Tell me, please release me from this hagsmire of your pain. I'll just walk away, there may just be nothing left to feel. If you send me away, I'll pretend that everything we had, no still do have, wasn't even real. I'm not going with Shard. He's just not my type. Please forgive me, I only stayed away to make sure that you knew I could take care of myself. I was beginning to feel cluastraphobic. I never meant to hurt you."

"Eyja..."

"Just say it! Release me from this frinkin hagsmire! I'll pretend that I NEVER CARED AT ALL!"

"PLEASE STAY! I WANT, NO _NEED_ YOU!" Soren cried out.

"Come on. We're going to my hollow."

O

Once they returned to her hollow, they gazed over each other. They had both walked, so were drenched. They were almost shivering. Eyja broke their glance. She pressed her breast against his, sharing their warmth. He tried to stifle a moan. He wrapped his wings around her, pressing the two closer. Eyja pushed away, not out of his wings, but feeling the urge to preen. Just like those months ago.

"Soren...We may only have tonight...but...until morning comes...your mine."

She began to preen his chest. He craned his neck to preen the back of her's. She moaned, and he followed suit.

"Mmm...Soren..." She purred, him savoring the sound of his name from her accented voice.

"E-...Eyja..." He whispered, she fond of his words with his gentle, young, innocent tone.

She broke their embrace completely. She cicled him, and resumed running her beak through his soft plumage. Moaning, he no longer tried to hide his pleasure. Eyja suddenly stopped moving. Being completely seperated from her touch, he begged for her to continue.

"Eyja, come on..." He softly, pleadingly spoke. Upon hearing his weak plea for affection, she rewarded him with her caress. That's what she wanted. Dominance. She had complete control over him. She almost giggled as she thought about what she could make him do. So Eyja decided to test her newfound plaything.

"Lie on your stomach." She half ordered, half asked. Actually, more ordered. Soren's eyes opened in confusion.

"What?"

"You heard me. Like I said. Mine. _All _mine." Spoke Eyja in an authorotative voice as she removed her beak from his plumage. With his gizzard once again shaking in lonliness, he hastily complied. Eyja giggled. Once he was comfortable, which was a hard thing to do, she preened him once more. She felt his mix of emotions. Confusion, pleasure, and relief. Oh so cute.

"Stand up." He did, almost tripping in the process. She could see his embaressment. "Just..." She said in an affection-filled tone, content with her power over him. Soren and Eyja gazed out into the storm. "What time is it?"

"Daytime, I think."

"Well then...just hold me."

"I thought you'd never ask." Soren quitely replied, extending his starboard wing across Eyja's tawny back plumage. She rolled her head onto Soren's shoulder, a soft pleasured sigh escaping her. There they slept, sharing the heat between their damp bodies.

O

Soren awoke. Alone. Looking around confused, then found a note at his talons.

_~Soren, the Parliment called upon me. I'm sorry for leaving you like that.~_

_~Your dear freind, Eyja~_

Soren sighed softly. Then Gyflie called from outside Eyja's hollow, which he was still inside.

"Soren! We're wanted in the Parliment hollow! Quickly!"

O

"Hello, guardians. As you know, despite our best efforts to detain the Pure Ones, they are aqquiring power much faster than we would like them to. That is why we need you. We need you, the 'Infamous' Band, Otulissa, Martin, Ruby, and all the rest. I'm sorry if we didn't refrence you directly, time is against us. We need you to become a well-trined squad of Owls. We need you to be: The Chaw of Chaws!"

All owls gasped. A Chaw of Chaws? What was that supposed to mean? The Band, excluding Eyja, stood unmoving.

"What about Eyja? She is a part of the band as well!"

"She will not be one of you. As you know, there is an assassin on the prowl. What you do not know, is that Eyja _is_ said assassin. If we were to include her without a definable role, people would start to question her role at all. We cannot have that. We are going to attack in five weeks!"

A/N

Okay, I'm sorry for the delay, school and freinds eat up time. But, it's nice and long! Enjoy! If you can tell me what one of the verses of the song is saying exactly, I will put your own custom charachter into the story, in a minor part! If you translate it entirely, I'll put your charachter into the story as an important charchter! Just make the format like this:

Name:  
What kind of owl he/she is:  
gender:  
personality:  
role:  
what he/she does:  
defining features(Special parts on owl):  
Theme song:

Chubs out


	6. All's fair in war

Okay, here we are. The next chapter of our story, of Eyja and Soren's fight for life, for answers, for...for..._love  
_Songs: The audio recording of General Will Churchill's "We shall fight" Speech; General MacAurthor's "Soildiers don't die; they fade away" Then: Hearts of courage; two steps from hell; Raging Raven, MSG4 sound track; Battle hymn of the republic; then the World of Warcraft Catacylsm cinematic trailer; then Desperate chase also MSG4 track

O

_The Hoot-_WAR DECLARED UPON PURE ONES!

_The Monarchs of our great tree have decided to go to war with the Pure Ones! They have become all too much of a threat to the sanctity of the our world! King Boron will be leading the assault upon St. Aggie's canyon in five weeks!_

_In other news, Eyja and Soren, after Soren and the Band was sent to aqquire Ice weapons for the war effort, was seen walking back to their hollows togethor after Soren was seen flying out from his hollow, which Eyja followed after a few minutes after. What transpired between these two? Is there a new couple in our tree? This reporter says "YES!"_

O

The training was vigorous, tiring, and downright hard. They had trained mostly with battle claws, to preserve the Ice weapons, and to make sure that all owls are prepared. Eyja had been training with a young Eagle Owl named Ezio. The two had not been able to see each other much, but the memory of the misunderstanding was still fresh. The five weeks went by slowly, as if in a crawl. Then it came.

O

We had barely 300 Guardians. But they had been well trained, and were some of the best equipped as well. Fire, metal, and skill were to come together in one assault. They were eating tweener, five weeks after the Hoot had first announced it. Boron swooped onto a perch high above the Nest-Maid snake tables. He let out a mountanous hoot.

"EAT WELL THIS DUSK GUARDIANS, FOR AT DAWN, WE DINE IN HAGSMIRE!" Screeched Boron, wearing his battle claws, an awe-inspiring sight to behold. They gleamed in the dim candlelight. A roaring hoot came from the guardians eating. "I have, myself, full confidence that if all do their duty, if nothing is neglected, and if the best arrangements are made, as they are being made, we shall prove ourselves once again able to defend our Island home, to ride out the storm of war, and to outlive the menace of tyranny, if necessary for years, if necessary alone. At any rate, that is what we are going to try to do. The Guardians and all others, linked together in their cause and in their need, will defend to the death their native soil, aiding each other like good comrades to the utmost of their strength. Even though large tracts of the Forest Kingdom of Tyto and many old and famous places have fallen or may fall into the grip of the Pure Ones and all the odious apparatus of their malevolent rule, we shall not flag or fail. We shall go on to the end, _**we shall fight **_over the seas and oceans, _**we shall fight **_with growing confidence and growing strength in the air, we shall defend our Island, whatever the cost may be,_**we shall fight over the beaches, ****we shall fight over**_ the landing grounds, _**we shall fight over**_ the fields and in the streets, _**we shall fight**_ over the hills; _**we shall NEVER surrender**_, and even if, which I do not for a moment believe, this Island or a large part of it were subjugated and starving, then our allies beyond the seas, armed and guarded, would carry on the struggle, until, in Glaux's good time, the Northern Kingdoms, with all its power and might, steps forth to the rescue and the liberation of the old!"

All stood in silence at Boron's speech. It was one to be remembered for ages to come.

O

"Cap, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, boy I do."

"For what, sir?"

"Soren, I wanted to tell you something. This is of dire importance. I stand on this perch with a sense of deep humility and great pride - humility in the wake of those great architects of our history who have stood here before me, pride in the reflection that this home of legislative debate represents Owl liberty in the purest form yet devised. Here are centered the hopes and aspirations and faith of the entire Owl race. I do not stand here as advocate for any partisan cause, for the issues are fundamental and reach quite beyond the realm of partisan considerations. They must be resolved on the highest plane of national interest if our course is to prove sound and our future protected. I trust, therefore, that you will do me the justice of receiving that which I have to say as solely expressing the considered viewpoint of a fellow Guardian."

"I address you with neither rancor nor bitterness in the fading twilight of life, with but one purpose in mind: to serve my country. The issues are global, and so interlocked that to consider the problems of one sector oblivious to those of another is to court disaster for the whole. While the Northern Kingdoms are commonly referred to as the gateway to the Great Tree, it is no less true that the tree is the gateway to the Northern Kingdoms, and the broad influence of the one cannot fail to have its impact upon the other. There are those who claim our strength is inadequate to protect on both fronts, that we cannot divide our effort. I can think of no greater expression of defeatism." The old Whiskered Screech continues.

"I know war as few other men now living know it, and nothing to me is more revolting. In war there is no substitute for victory."

"It was my constant effort to preserve them and end this savage conflict honorably and with the least loss of time and a minimum sacrifice of life. Its growing bloodshed has caused me the deepest anguish and anxiety. Those gallant men will remain often in my thoughts and in my prayers always. I am closing my years of military service. When I joined the army, even before the turn of the decade, it was the fulfillment of all my boyish hopes and dreams. The world has turned over many times since I took the oath on the perch, and the hopes and dreams have long since vanished, but I still remember the refrain of one of the most popular barracks ballads of that day which proclaimed most proudly that old soldiers never die; they just fade away. And like the old soldier of that ballad, I now close my military career and just fade away, an old soldier who tried to do his duty as Glaux gave him the light to see that duty. Good-bye, my Ward. Glauxspeed."

Soren listened intently to his mentor's speech. He perched awe-struck. Nearly yeep from the truth of his speech. It was foreboding, inspiring, and gave Soren the creelies.

O

Eyja flew onward toward her objective. She didn't feel as exited as she normally did. No matter. But it did matter. Normally, Eyja would be savoring the sweet pangs her gizzard gave when she did this. But now it was replaced by a need for caution. But why? Why didn;t she feel the rush? Why did she only want to keep herself safe?

Eyja was supposed to do this, then rendevous with Ezio. Simple as that. Then with Ezio, they were supposed to infiltrate the canyons, and try to assasinate Metal Beak. She neared her target. Still the same frinkin' feeling of caution! _By Glaux! What's wrong with me? _She thought. No time. She had to move out. She moved foward. a pang of the creelies shot through her. Her gizzard told her "No. Stay alive. Be cautious."

So she did. She had learned to trust her gizzard nowadays. They finally went to sleep. Still, no rush! Eyja closed her eyes, trying to exite herself. She sighed. Nope, no time for flamboyance. She raised her port wing, revealing a tuft of moss, tucked in her ivory plumage, hiding her newest addition to her arsenal. Ice splinters. She rembered how she had trained with them.

_"Okay, now I want you to aim at the target. Remember what I've told you, girl."_

_Eyja reared back. Her vision focused on her target. She narrowed her eyes in content. She flung the splinter towards the target. It flew...and completely missed._

_"Aw, what a shame! We'll try again next night. We'll have it down in no time! I _wasn't _awarded a ribbon for nothing." As the old snowy entered his hollow, he found just where it had hit. Dead center, the middle of his prized ribbon._

Eyja's vision once again focused. She explosively shot the splinter. It hit the Owl in it's gizzard spot. It didn't even make a sound.

O

"Ezio!" The sooty turned, suprised. He knew he should know better. Eyja was a master assassin. She perched next to him. She gently wrapped a wing around him. This would seem as if she were hugging an old friend, but it was for safety. Eyja learned that you can't let a stalker know you know that they are there. "What was you half of the debriefing?"

"Ma'am, we are to approach..." He trailed on, giving her the joint instructions.

"Excellent. Oh, and by the way, Ezio?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"I have a name, and it's Eyja. Say it with me: Ey-ja." She said along with Ezio.

"Yes, Ma-Eyja."

"Good."

O

"Ezio...may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What should you do if you love someone, and you think they love you too, but you're a warrior, constantly risking your life, and want to cut it off with them, but can't bring yourself to do it?"

"I can't really answer that."

"I see-"

"But, if I were in that situation, I would break it off. Cut if off, and burn the wound closed with a hot iron. Make sure that they think that you stopped loving them. It would hurt less if that way."

"...I...I should've just cut it off with Soren when I could! By Glaux, I wish I could simply go back, and let him think I loved Shard, not him! He could have found someone who could have been consistent with him! But now...now I've ruined tht chance for him. I'm a monster. I never deserved Soren's affection."

"...My...my apologies, Eyja."

O

The rest of the flight through the canyons was smooth, almost calming, therapuedic. Eyja performed lazy swoops and dives, Ezio was a bit more rigid, this being his first mission. Eyja flew up to Ezio and looked as calm as ever.

"We're being followed."

"WHAT? Where?"

"No, no, no, Don't look! They'll know. Stay calm, casual."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a master assassin. I normally know everything within a mile of me. Now, just stay calm."

"As you say."

Several minutes passed, and Eyja continued on with her flying pattern, almost having fun in the process. She may have figured out why she didn't feel the rush. She had finally come to balance. Thank Glaux. Then they came upon a wounded owl. They swooped down.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"*Cough*They...they came from...*cough*...the blackness..." Were the owl's final words before slipping away into Death's cold, soft embrace. It rocked Eyja with grief. She had seen death's harvest overtake many owls, but she was the one who called for the picking of the ripe crop. Never had she seen the light fade from one's eyes. It chilled her to the core.

Ezio watched in shock. He had heard tales of the expert Eyja, taking lives without a care. Now, here she was, cradling a deceased owl in her wings like a mother! She, a tight-beaked owl, had just spilled her gizzard to him!

Three owls appeared from over the closest ridge. They out-owled the pair of assassins. Ezio heard four clicks. The first two, Eyja's prototype DHRs extending, then his own. Eyja lofted into the sky, puffing up in rage. The Eagle Owl could hear the steady beat of her courageous heart. It was on. Eyja unleashed a battle cry that only a Barn Owl could muster.

The smaller of the two, both Barns one male the other female, streaked towards Eyja. The largest one advanced upon Ezio. He carried a mace in his talons. He swung, and Ezio barely dodged. He swooped downwards, hoping to swiftly kill the Barn owl. It only grazed him, but it was enough to send him plummeting. He landed hard.

The Eagle Owl lighted down. He picked up the mace. He hopped over. The Pure One was barely alive. Then Ezio realized he needed something cool to say. He looked for something, anything.

**"Muori col tuo orgoglio, per quanto vale...Requiescat in pace." **Ezio whispered in Krakish into the dying Owl's ear. This translated into Hoolian as: "Die with your pride, for what it's worth...Rest in peace."

Ezio then raised the mace. He slammed it down upon the Barn's head, crushing it. It was deader than dead.

O

Eyja was having a bit of a harder time. Her opponents bared fire claws. Not good for one's health. Not in the slightest. Eyja could feel the heat emanate from them as the male lunged for her. She smoothly dodged out of the way, almost into the female's strike.

"You two have good chemistry! It's useful, but not as useful as expierience!" She yelled, raking across the male's back. He screeched as the fine-honed metal tore through his skin. He rushed at Eyja, and she flew upwards. He followed. Once high enough, Eyja locked their talons. Confused, the male hesitated.

Eyja folded in her wings. She thought enough was enough. They accelerated downwards. She knew that if she let up, even for a second, she would be overpowered. NOW!

Eyja let go. The two hit the ground, the male's neck snapped, ending his miserable existence painlessly. Eyja got up onto her talons. She looked injured, clutching her side with her starboard talons. The other female gently hovered in front of her, relishing the fact that she would assassinate the master assassin!

"Good job. You got me. Now, you just have to deal with Ezio." The female wheeled around. Nothing. She turned back towards Eyja. Then she felt a little pinprick. Then suffering spread through her entire body. It raced thrugh her mind, and she went weep. She looked at there the pain originated. A small, transparent splinter stuck out. "Rule number five: Don't turn your back on an enemy until you're sure she's stopped breathing. And don't turn your back on an Assassin until her bones are all that's left." Eyja cooed, walking over to the dying Barn.

"Nyra will rip out your gizzard!" She rasped poisonously.

"Oh really? Then she'll have to get to it first." Eyja whispered. She then finished it off, extracting the splinter from the Owl's abdomen. She cleaned the blood from it on her foe's breast, rather than her own. "Say 'hello' to my father. **Bas vedanya, comrade. Resquiescat in pace.**"

O

Soren flew onwards. He looked around. Owls of all kinds flanked him. It was glorius. Most wore battle claws, some, like himself, had aqquired flaming branches, other with various weapons. The monarch of the tree took the leading position. It would be unacceptable for him to be in any other place.

"Soren!" Twilight called out. "You alright?"

"Yeah!"

"Just making sure. You seem...out of it."

"I'm fine, friend!"

The three hundred owls flew towards the battlegrounds. There was tension in the air.

" GUARDIANS! WE ARE THE LAST BASTION OF HOPE THAT OUR FREE OWL WORLD HAS! THE WHOLE WORLD WILL KNOW THAT 300 GUARDIANS GAVE THEIR LAST BREATHS, TO DEFEND IT!"

Another massive cry rang out. The hoots of hundreds of owl rose up into the raven sky in a joyous, dischordal song. Gorgeous.

O

Eyja and Ezio had the fort in their veiw. They could see the Pure Ones moving in and out of it. Eyja took her time in studying it. The wane and flux over time soon became clear to both assassins. Well, more to Eyja's trained eye than Ezio's.

"There." Eyja began, pointing with her outermost primary feathers at one squad, "We need to take them out, and aqquire their masks."

"Eyja, that may work for you, but not for me."

"Right...then I'll take them out and say that we-I mean I found you on the premesis."

"Alright then."

Eyja returned withing minutes, donning the trademark mask of the Pure Ones.

"Come along. Um, you filthy guardian you!" She added getting into charachter. Ezio smiled. _Poor Soren. She really pulls that off!_

O

There it was. The entrance to the throne room. Guarding it, was a huge Great Gray owl, obviously moon-blinked.

"Frinkin' great! Wait here, and think of something to do, I'll distract him." She whispered harshly to Ezio. He very lightly nodded.

"What do you want?" Asked mundanely the Great Gray. Eyja tried to put on her best face for this situation.

"I have this prisoner for the High Tyto to interrogate." As she said this, Ezio sprung out from where he was, hitting the moon-blinked Owl from behind. It only shrugged it off.

"Stupid Guardian. That didn't bother me. Nothing bothers me."

"Excellent work! Now go down to the south-eastern barracks to report this to the troops to be on the lookout!" Eyja congragulated. He lumbered off. "Now that's what you should've done. Tried to get him away from here. He should figure out that there is no south-eastern barracks by the time he is halfway there. Now we need an excuse to be inside...Aha!" She exclaimed, flinging a splinter at an owl, impaling it through the eye, killing it instantly. She picked up the tray it was carrying and knocked on the door.

"Who is this?"

"I'm here to bring the tea to the High Tyto!"

"Fine. Come in."

They did. It was massive, the room. At the end, was the two most wanted owls in the world. Nyra and Kludd. Eyja resisted puffing up. Ezio, on the opposite end of the spectrum, had to resist wilfing. He was in the presence of the two most ruthless owls he had ever heard of. And he was playing the role of prisoner. Eyja was conflicted. There were guards with them. She didn't have enough splinters for them all, only two left.

Kludd looked raggged. Torn up, beaten. Demonic. He's obviously insane.

"Pain." Says a dark tone. Eyja wilfed realizing this was Kludd speaking. She had only heard him speak once, and he had sounded less...malevolent. "Agony. My hatred_ burns _through everything. No one shall escape the scalding flames. The world heaves with my torment. It's pathetic kingdoms quiver beneath my rage. At last, the Guardians will break...and all shall burn bneath the shadow of my wings!"

"Ah. Our tea. Right on time." Nonchalantly stated Nyra, who could seemingly care less about her mate's madness.

"Yes, High Tyto, your tea. I also have a Guardian hostage."

"Well what in hagsmire are you doing here?" Nyra snapped. Kludd slowly turned around. Both of the young assassins caught his eyes. They burned with unspeakable fury. Eyja desperately tried to keep her composure. Even for a master assassin, this was a challenge. The young Barn was about to answer. "Go interrogate him!"

"Yes, ma'am." Eyja said, nearly choking on "Ma'am."

O

"Alright, now we just need to get them alone and TELL ME WHAT YOUR PLANS ARE! NOW, YOU IGNORANT MOONCALF!" Eyja suddenly screeched. Ezio felt betrayed. A quick flick of Eyja's head alerted the Eagle Owl of what caused her to do that. Nyra.

"How is your questioning going?"

"Not well, ma'am."

"Fine. Get the High Tyto more tea. Begone with you."

"Yes, ma'am."

**"Bas vedanya." **Nyra poisonously ended.

**"Bas vedan-"** As soon as the words left Eyja's beak, she knew she had made a mistake. She felt a wingtip on her shoulder. She wilfed a good bit. Ezio held a look of explicit horror on his face, and wilfed down to a third of his size.

"Nice try, Assassins." Nyra malevolently said. A very desperate chase was on.

Eyja swiped across Nyra's face with her wing, momentarily stunning her. Ezio got the picture. They streaked through the gray stone walls of the fort. Nyra followed suit, her massive form, enlarged due to her anger, seemed to fill the corridor.

They rounded corners, using every part of their bodies to not fatally crash into the walls. Even if the crash didn;t kill them, the Pure Ones would. Eyja wilfed at the thought. Her dying, never telling Soren to "Frink off" and to cut off her connections with her friends. She would regret doing that for the rest of her life, but that is the life of an assassin.

Ezio could feel, or so he thought, Nyra's talons on his neck. This sensation urged him to go faster. His wings strained for further speed.

Another column. Eyja twisted, narrowly dodging it. Ezio did the same, and Nyra did as well. Ezio raced behind Eyja, both of their wings protesting any more movement, They could hear the shouts of Pure One Lieutenants as they shouted orders. The war had begun!

O

It was massive. The attack was going well. There were few casualties in the first waves. Soren only had to fight one or two owls. Twilight, being the way he is, dive-bombed into a squad. Gylfie and Digger stayed back with Soren, flanking him. Then all Hagsmire broke loose. A division, and entire frinkin' division, rose up from behind the Guardians. Boron shouted orders to the squad leaders.

Soren chased after a Pure One. He tried to do a loop as to chase Soren, but the noble owl was the better. Soren clutched into the owl's back, and continued their loop, then crashed him into the ground. Dead. He saw Gylfie being chased by a much larger owl. He wa about to attack until he saw that Gylfie had already got him.

Twilight was in a brawl with three. He didn't look tired in the slightest. He let out one of his grand war chants. Soren didn't listen, but did thwack a Pure One that was on Twilight's tail. Twilight nodded at Soren, thanking him.

Digger did a barrel roll to avoid a blow from fire claws. He returned the favor with a devastating sweep with his falming branch. Soren swelled at seeing this. But they _were_ out-Owled. And flanked. And out-gunned.

"By Glaux...this is going to be a long night."

O

Listen, I know what I said, but this enough for a chapter. Frink off if you don't like. Rate, review, flame if your jealous, and enjoy.

I realized that I never explained what Eyja looks like. She has a completely white breast, and the shade of brown that the owl from the cover of book 4 the Shattering on her back, and no speckles. The back of her head is also brown, and has a well defined face rim, sorta like Soren's. No speckles whatsoever.

BTW: This will probably end this story. The next chapter, I mean. At least for a while. I'm only 10% complete on the next chapter.

Chubs out.


	7. And love

WARNING: SEX REFRENCE.  
Songs: Grand Escape; MSG4/ Halo 3 theme song. Then: Could this be love? then: Animal I have become by 3 days grace; then: Desperat measures-I fight on; All I ever wanted by basshunter/ diary of jane by breaking benjamin/ far away by nickel back; then: Eres Para Mi by Julieta Venegas; then So Do I say Sorry first? By stephanie mcintosh

O

This would have to be the fanciest flying Eyja had ever done. Her wings were sore, everything was sore. But she didn't concentrate on that. She concentrated on the light she saw. "I suppose I'll have to thank you Nyra! You did my dirty work by killing the last High Tyto! Ezio!" The Eagle Owl responded, getting on Eyja's tail, making sure he got out with her. Nyra barreled towards them, not seeming troubled in the slightest.

The younger male assassin just couldn't help, like any other male, but checking out his superior whilst behind her. The light shade of brown was unbelieveably attractive. Her smooth feathers made up her soft curves, giving her a laid back, feminine look. She looked soft to the touch. Soren was one lucky owl, that one.

He quickly snapped back into reality nearing the light. They must've been going at a terminal velocity. Everything hurt, was sore. Their wings revolted at the very notion of movement. Yet they sill needed more speed! Eyja folded her wings, making sure she didn't graze the walls. Ezio did the same, but it was unnecessary, as he was barely a third of his regular size.

They shot out into open air. Thank Glaux! They had escaped! Actually, much to Eyja and Ezio's horror, Nyra also managed to get through. Eyja took off from hovering, swooping downwards. Ezio followed. So did their evil persuer.

After that short stoop, she sharply turned upwards, hoping that Nyra would fall for her trick. Yeah, uh, no.

Eyja then did a banking turn, diving toward the combat zone. Why? Eyja hoped that in ther, they could get backup. They had to avoid owls in the heat of the fight, but they lost Nyra.

"Ezio! Nice work," Eyja congragulated, "And one thing. Do you always check out females whilst flying for your life?" She churred. Ezio's eyes widened in shock. She knew? The lovely Barn gave him a withering look. Oh, right. Master assassin and all that.

O

Soren was locked in combat with tow, and they had the advantage. Then he saw a Pure One third racing towards them. It pulled something from it wings and flicked its talons. Then the next second one of the Pure Ones looked startled, and dropped dead, and ice splinter in it's back. Eyja! She saved his life!

Eyja swooped away, not allowing her love to be in harm's way. She didn't think twice about it. Three Pure Ones then began to follow her. She was outnumbered, with only a single ice splinter left, and her prototype DHRs.

O(Aftermath)

The scene that Soren looked upon was, to say the least, depressing. Only one hundred and fifty of the original three hundred Guardians returned. The band, monarch, were thankfully part of that group. But Soren could not find Eyja. He was frantic, flying between soldiers, trying to find a familiar face.

"Eyja!" He called out, hoping for her accented response. Nothing. He hooted again. Still, silence from the other end. The young owl saw Shard. The older owl flew up to Soren.

"She's at the back. Go to her, boy."

"Thanks, Shard."

He raced to the back of the group. There, being assissted by a Great Gray owl, was his Eyja. Unconscious.

"She's fine, Soren." Boron said. "Just tired, that's all. I heard from Ezio that they had to do the fanciest flying at terminal velocity. And, to top it off, she had to fight three Pure Ones all by herself. Let her rest, she'll be fine."

O

Eyja gently woke up. In her own hollow. She shook herself gently. Then the recollection of what passed hit her.

Hard.

"Frinkin' racdrops!" She whispered to herself. She tried to move, but failed. She was still sore. Very sore. She groaned from the agony. Her wings, breast, head, everything. Pain if moved. This would be a long night, then her hunger hit. She groaned from the empty feeling inside her. And, much to her suprise, and empty feeling _underneath_ her.

The female managed to look down. She fought off the hurt to rearrange the nest she slept in. Still empty. Something urged her to have something there. Another feeling wanted Soren. Badly. _No, I have to end it with him. He's all I'm thinking about now, just sitting here in my nest. But would I ever heal from it? This feeling is strong, so deep!_

"Eyja!" Said a feminine voice. Otulissa. Her best friend.

"Hey." She said weakly. "Could you get me some food?"

"Not right now."

"That's not a question." Eyja countered, her tone hardening. The Spotted Owl wilfed slightly.

O

Soren flew about. This was supposed to be a joyous time, nearing the Harvest Festival, but he was all too melancholy for that. Eyja had been out for nearly a week! How could anyone be joyous at a time when you're unsure that your one love is one the brink of death?

Soren gently sighed. Then he heard a shout from Otulissa. He heard only to words: Eyja's awake. She rushed to the kitchen. She muttered something about having to get food. Soren dashed towards Eyja's hollow.

"Eyja..."

"Hey! Could you go tell Otulissa to hurry up with that food?"

"But I wanted to talk to you about something!"

Eyja's soft gaze stoned. Soren's eyes widened, and he knew that what she had said wasn't a question.

"She'll be right back."

"Fine."

"So can we talk until then?"

"No. Food first, talk later." Soren sighed softly. He would ask her after her meal. _How do I tell her I love her? "Eyja, my dearest"...no..."Eyja, my love"...no...frink it, I'll just outright tell her._

O

The only term that can be used to describe Eyja's mealtime was devoured. She simply put them into her beak, then down her gizzard. What do you know? Being out for a week makes someone's stomach a bottomless pit!

Eyja's hunger had been tamed. They both had something to say to one another. Soren's was a declaration of his love. Eyja's was to end her relationship with Soren.

"You first, Soren."

"I wanted to tell you that-" He paused. No. He'd tell her on the Harvest Festival, under the moonlit sky. "Nevermind. You wanted to say something?"

"Yes. Soren..." Eyja paused as well. She was second guessing her choice to dump Soren. She tried to look around, anything except Soren's eyes, but her neck still hurt. She would need to preen herself. "Forget it."

"Alright. Farewell!"

"Wait!" Eyja shouted at Soren. He turned. "Could...could you...preen...me?" She asked meakly, wilfing slightly. Soren gently nodded.

"Eyja, I'd do anything for you." He blurted out without thinking. A pang shot through Eyja. She didn't want to say goodbye. She decided not to think about that now. Now was the time to relax. She survived a war, a catastrophic assassination, simply _being_ an assassin...life was treating her well.

Soren gently approached Eyja. Eyja's mind swam in a mixture of emotions. Confusion on what to do, love for Soren, wanting to shove him off the road to protect him from the car. Too much for one owl.

The male slowly rounded her back. He admired the gingery color of her plumage. He gently ran his talons through it, raking out the detrius and dust.

The assassin shook a bit, and closed her eyes. It was helping the ache in her muscles. Alot.

He kept a steady pace, running all the way down to her glamorous tail feathers from the back of her neck. He was soon done with that area.

Soren took a step forward, and gently preened the top of her head. She pushed back a bit harder. This suprised Soren. He continued.

She tilted her head the opposite direction of his beak, making the pace a bit faster. She gently sighed at this. The attractive Barn Owl could feel the weight of the hardships of an assassin lifting from her shoulders.

Soren could see her facial expression. Her eyes were gently closed in pleasure. She was absolutely adorable. He wanted so bady to declare his love.

Eyja gently moaned. Soren almost jumped at the sound. How sweet it was. He swelled with pride, solely on that he was making a difference in her day.

He took a side-step over to her wings. He ran his talons slowly, meaningfully through her glorius plumage.

"Mmm...~"She pushed her wing against him. She let out a soft, pleasured sigh from the pressure alleiviating the ache from her wings.

Soren bowed his head to get at the underside of her wings. On her starboard wing he found a tuft of moss, still tucked in her feathers. He plucked it out.

Showing it to Eyja, she giggled quite girly. It made Soren's gizzard quake in joy to hear her laughter. It was beautiful.

The Guardian ran his beak down her side. She pulled his head closer. Owls don't have the best nostrils for smelling, but he could. And she smelt divine.

Soren reluctantly stepped back from his love. He had probably spent a good bit of time preening Eyja. He never wanted to stop preening her. He would give his soul to save Eyja. He had to tell her.

"Eyja..."

"Hmm?"

"I...I've been thinking myself lately, and I've wanted to tell you…" that's when Soren's nerves kicked in again, "I-I-I...want t-to tell you that...uh..." The younger Barn began stuttering, his body felt hot, he began to pick himself up, _don't chicken out, this is your chance…_ Soren thought.

"Tell me what?" Her voice sounded cheery, relaxed.

"Eyja...I, you...I love you, and I want you to be my mate!" Soren uttered, finally feeling relieved. He was able to get it out there, now just had to wait for her response.

"Soren...I...I love you too." Eyja shakily began. Soren's gizzard nearly burst in joy. "But I can't be your mate."

"Why not? Are...are you with an egg?" Soren asked in fear.

"NO! I simply..." The assassin trailed off, hoping that would end it.

"What? You simply what?"

"I don't want you to be hurt! If I were to die and we did have eggs, then they would grow up without a mum! And besides...I'm...I'm an animal! A dirty, filthy animal! No one You can't understand how much I enjoyed taking their lives...I loved it...I loved every little frinkin' second of it! I'm a frinkin' monster! I can't escape my own hagsmire! So many times I've tried! I can't wake up from this daymare! I can't control myself! I'm a danger to everyone around me! I don't want you to see the darkest side of me! I can't tame this raging hagsfiend! I'm a danger to myself! I'm losing a battle I've waged against myself! I'm a prisoner of my own hagsmire! You deserve better!"

Eyja rushed out of her hollow, crying her eyes out. The Harvest Festival was two days away. And Soren had to make up something to change her mind.

"What do I say? Oh, Glaux, please tell me what to say!" Soren thought out loud, then it hit him. Eyja said that _he _deserves better. All throughout her speech, she said that _she_ wasn't good enough.

O

The Harvest Festival was tomorrow night. Eyja was down by the kitchen, drinking bingle juice. Otulissa perched beside her.

"You shouldn't drink, you know."

Eyja ignored her.

"Remember what happened last year?"

"Yeah, and it was the most fun I've ever had. Other than killing." Eyja said, undisguised disgust in "Killing."

"You drank so much you were presumed dead!"

"'Like I said, most fun I've ever had."

"Eyja, stop it."

"Make me."

"Please, listen to me!"

"O Rly? Why should I? Why should I do anything anymore? Metal Beak's dead, the Pure Ones out of commision for quite some time, and probably won't be able to recover, so what it my role here? What's the point? I don't know. What about you, miss "Scholar" what's your explanation?"

"Because," interjected Ezio, who had perched behind them. The Bran Owl didn't turn. "Hagsmire isn't crowded enough for you to come."

Eyja chuckled. She remembered then what she had said to the Eagle Owl before they began.

_"Ezio, this is a near suicidal mission. We're may be flying head-frinkin'-first into Hagsmire, but if we are, then we'll make sure it's crowded with Pure Ones when we arrive!_

_Ezio nodded in response._

_"You're not exactly green from what I've heard. But if I didn't think you could do the job, I wouldn't have you covering my tail. You may not seem too important, but I don't care. If I didn't think you could handle it, I wouldn't have you on my six."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Parliment's says we gotta make the first strike. Not a routine operation, but someone has to do it. They've got us armed pretty well. Prototype DHRs, or 'Gizzard-shredders.' They sound fun. They gave me ice splinters. Not that they don't trust you, but it can be catastrophic in the wrong talons."_

_"They know where the tree is. They have a well defensible spot, and we can be invaded from any direction. I'd say these are desperate times, apprentice. You and me? I guess that makes us the desperate measures."_

"How many do you think we took out?"

"Not enough. Not enough. I hope they recover soon though. I just ended it with Soren, I just need to cut off all other ties, then I'll be ready for anything."

O

Tonight's the night. The Harvest Festivsal. Soren's chance to redeem himself to Eyja. Eyja's final night of fun.

Eyja didn't partake in the parties. She wanted nothing more than to mope. But more than that...an egg.

Soren landed at her hollow. To muster up some gallgrot, he had taken a few shots of bingle juice. She sat at the back, unmoving.

"Eyja."

"Soren? What do you want?" Eyja snapped, feighning anger, but failing miserably. Soren saw right through this.

"Eyja, I only needed to know that you loved me, and I would always forgive you. I would never forget the wonderful, glorious, amazing owl you were, no always have been. I would do anything to be save you, even if it would cost me my own life. All I ever wanted was to see you smile. To make you my own, to have and to hold. You may have flaws, but that's what makes you _you_. That's what makes me love you. I love you with all of my being and more. You don't know the fathomless depths of my love for you."

"Soren..."

"I would join the Pure Ones, take up arms against the world, the Guardians, take up their malevolent cause, and do tht for years if it could earn your freedom. I would defy Glaux and all of his terrible swift wrath for you. I will cry when you cry, laugh when you laugh, love when you love. I know that I love you, oh why don't you see? All I ever wanted was you and me, together forever. I'm all alone out in the cold without you, all on my own, and I'm waiting for your answer. I want to be a part of your life!"

"I..."

"Everyday your in my head. Your the one for me, your the apple in my eye, all I ever wanted in my life! I would put myself in your place of an entie army! I want to know what you like, cause I'm sore and sick of you not being happy! Desperate I'll crawl, waiting for you! I'll die for you! Cause you know I love you. I loved you all along. That I love you, I have loved you all along. And I miss you been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go. 'Cause with you, I'd withstand all of hagsmire simply to hold your hand. I'd give it all, I'd give for us. Give anything but I won't give up hope for you. I would much rather stop breathing living than live without you. If you do feel sad, just hold onto me as tightly as you need, and never let go until you feel better. If there truly is an animal inside of you..."

"..."

"...Then I shall tame it."

Eyja sat in silence, staring at Soren's obsidian eyes. He did the same. Her heartstrings pulled at her, almost hurting her. She drew breath slowly. Tears began to well in her eyes.

"Soren...t-thank you...so much!" She said through tear soaked eyes, rushed to embrace Soren, he wrapped his wings around her, supporting her like she did to him those years ago. He chose the perfect night to do this. The more Eyja tried to hate him, the more she loved him. It scared her to death. She couldn't keep fighting her emotions for him. If she cried would he hold her? Yes. No matter what. She said she was flawed, so imperfect, but he didn't care. "So..do I say sorry first?"

"No."

"Then I guess it's true. **Tu eres para mi**."

"What?"

"You belong with me. It's an old Gadfeather song."

"How does it go?"

As Eyja sung Soren the song in her beautiful voice, which would come to "Their song" Soren knew enough Krakish to understand the jist.

"You belong with me. I hear it all the time. You belong with me."

It was magnificent, to say the least.

"Soren...there's still some time left in the evening...Would you like to dance for a bit?"

"I wouldn't trade the oppurtunity for the world."

They flew slowly out of her hollow. Rather than take up the dance floor, Eyja wanted to be alone with her mate, so they danced outside. The assassin perched waiting for Soren, and he soon joined her.

"Try to keep up, boy!"

She began to gain altitude rather slowly, and Soren easily mimicked her. "This is all?"

"We haven't even begun!" She called back, then taking a slow, lazy, graceful downward swoop, going on her side. Soren made a much less graceful turn, but still persued his mate. She looked back, and wasn't suprised to find him.

Eyja picked up some speed, then did a large loop midair. Soren saw this, and managed to copy her, even in his tipsy state. Se did a second loop, which managed to trick Soren, but he quickly recovered.

She did a tight turn, which almost shook him off, but just failed, though she was going pretty fast. Soren would not fail to match her.

They were close to the water's edge, which refracted the moon's light, making cetain spots on the Barn Owls appear in strange patterns. Eyja decided to have some fun with her toy. She pierced the surface of the water, making a plume of flotsam spray up. Directly in Soren's path. He wa too enthralled by her dance to notice until it was far too late.

"Pwah! Euch!" He spat, shaking his head to remove the liquid. Soren's initial bitterness was metled by her sweet laughter.

She did sharp barrel rolls, enjoying the sound of wind whipping past her ivory face. She then stopped the rolls, and slowed down, allowing Soren to catch up with her. She was upside down, and he right side up.

Soren felt something on his talons. It was her talons, gently clutching his. They slowly began to roll. Soren admired her beauty. The moonlight washed over her fine plumage, making it glow in vain aesthetics.

The starlight reflected off her ebony gemstone eyes, making them glint like gold.

Time slowed down. He could see her feathers gently moving with the winds, her breathing, and they're own steady movements.

She blinked, and Soren almost scolded her for closing her lustrous eyes.

She pushed gently aginst him. He misunderstood this, and pushed back.

"Pull up!"

"Oh! Sorry!"

He did, and they slowly gained altitude. This must've been hard for her, having to inverse her direction. She let go of his talons, rather reluctantly. Eyja then righted herself, then perched on a branch, followed soon by Soren.

"Soren, let's call it a night early."

"But there's gonna be-..." The male began but soon got her drift. "Yeah, I'm sorta tired."

O

"Now, I want you to...you know what? You tell _me_ what to do."

" Okay, if you say so...but what if I'm no good?"

"Then you have to give me a reason to be your mate, and not some Owl's who can be dominant, per se...Shard, perhaps?"

Soren knew she was teasing him. Soren knew, being in the role of begging to be preened, that he had to reverse this, make her beg for it, plea for it. But how?

"No..._you_ have to give _me_ a reason." Soren said, testing his own abilities. Eyja got a glint in her eyes. "Lie on your back." She did, and wilfed slightly, but reverted to her pleasent size with a wink from her mate.

"Well we'll have lots of fun...it'll feel absolutely divine, my love."

"Nice sentiment...but you'll have to do much better than that...Girly!" Soren demanded, adding on the last part, hoping she didn;t take it the wrong way. She was the last one he would ever call "Girly".

Eyja swelled with joy. "Don't you want to join me in the bliss we would have?" The Barn Owl inquired, cocking her pretty head.

"Not good enough! Beg!" Soren ordered, getting the vibe that she was enjoying this. She wasn't fighting him at all.

Eyja looked directly at him, advancing a bit. She flashed her puppy dog eyes. "Please...Master...make me yourrs and only yours...I'm your property...your little toy." She begged.

Eyja was begging for him. Soren knew that _he_ was her mate. It made the Barn proud to be called "Master" As if she were his plaything.

"Fine."

"Really? Wow, I guess I'll have to teach you then."

"Teach me what?"

"How to be dominant. You barely satisfied my need to be controlled."

"O Rly?"

"Dear, you wouldn't believe the things I had you doing."

"Well then, I guess I'll have to try again."

"Oh no you don't! You alredy said 'yes'! Can't go back on it!"

It was an incredibly memorable night.

**The End**

A/N

Did you like what I did there? The "O Rly?" thing? Just look it up.

I had alot of fun writing this. To all the people who were with me from day one, or those that can recall what the original title was: My good companion HodgePodge11, SamPD2, Paul'sGirl, SootyBird, and last but not least Midnight84188, I thank you for the fun of your reviews, responding to them, and getting your input on how I was doing. I thank you all, and may your respective God (Allah, Adonai, Glaux, God, Jesus, Buddha) bless you. I have none. Yes, I'm an Athiest.

This may not be the end, I may continue, but it will be in some good time. I have ideas for other stories, and may get back to this. This makes my second story fully complete(?) an I'm incrdibly proud of myself. BTW: All the "Krakish" Words that have been used in this are a jumble of different languages. "Resesquiat in pace" is Italian, "Bas Vedanya" is Russian for "Good Journey", the Krakish gadfeather songs are in Spanish. And "Fretkyn" Is made up.

PS: I love you too, Anonymous11. I love you too. *Hugs*

Glauxspeed/Godspeed/Allah's swiftness/Buddha's limberness/Adonai's quickness

-Chubs out-


End file.
